


Taking a Closer Look at the Jedi Order in Star Wars Canon [Meta/Reference Guide]

by gffa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Meta, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gffa/pseuds/gffa
Summary: An organized referencing of Jedi lore, tradition, culture, teachings, Temples, and sayings in Star Wars canon.  Sorted by themes and motifs to hopefully better serve as a way to see what we actually know about who they were.
Comments: 54
Kudos: 245
Collections: Jedi-Friendly





	1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION: SO WHAT DO THE JEDI SAY AND DO IN THE ACTUAL CANON?**  
  
Previously on Lumi Is A Nerd: I’ve done reference posts on the Jedi Temple before, but so much of it was Legends and a bunch more canon has come out since that I wanted to focus on a post about what we’ve been given about the Jedi Order in canon! While we never actually get _that_ much about them (seriously, it’s a handful of comics, games, and books, even _The Clone Wars_ was really light on actual Jedi worldbuilding) there’s finally enough that I wanted to collate it as much as I could.  
  
Another goal is that it’s often hard for me to distill out what is actually true of them in the source material vs my own assumptions or what is said to be canon when Lucasfilm’s story has actually never said any such thing or what I’ve read in so many fics that I forget it’s not actually canon. This is no judgement on those assumptions or bits of fanon, many of them are ones I whole-heartedly embrace!  
  
But this time I wanted to create something of a master post about what the Jedi have said, done, and taught in the canon (though, expect it to always be something of a work in progress, as new content is always being added or I hunt down something I hadn’t yet finished) or what Word of God commentary has said about them, because I find them endlessly fascinating and enjoy seeing what my assumptions about them are versus what actually goes on!  
  
This is a master list focused specifically on Canon, so Legends is a separate continuity from this. Partially this is because I enjoy Canon, partially because this is Lucasfilm’s property and they get to define the rules, partially because George Lucas’ view on the old expanded universe was that it was separate from his _Star Wars._  
  
“There’s this notion that everything changed when everything became Legends. And I can see why people think that. But, you know, having worked with George, I can tell you that it was _always_ very clear–and he made it very clear–that the films and the TV shows were the only things he considered canon. That was it.” –Dave Filoni, _The Star Wars Show_ , speaking of working with George Lucas  
  
”I don’t read that stuff. I haven’t read any of the novels. I don’t know anything about that world. That’s a different world than my world.” –George Lucas, on how the old EU was not canon to his _Star Wars_  
  
Which means that many commonly referenced elements that are often assumed to be Canon are not. For example, the concept of the Jedi being kicked out at the age of 13 was brought up in the _Jedi Apprentice_ books (which started in 1999, before _Attack of the Clones_ or _Revenge of the Sith_ existed) or Ki-Adi-Mundi being married (which has been specified by the Story Group as not being Canon) and have not been referenced anywhere in Canon. They’ve been contradicted by Legends (there was a 17 year old Padawan in _The Way of the Jedi_ who did not appear to fear aging out) and has also been contradicted by Canon (Ahsoka was 14 when we met her, Caleb was 13 when he became a Padawan, but was described as “too young” for it normally, but the war had forced everything to accelerate, there was a 16 year old in _Dooku: Jedi Lost_ who would have to wait awhile longer to become a Padawan).  
  
Canon vs Legends is relatively simple to tell–most anything that was published before April 25th, 2014 is NOT canon, most anything published after IS canon. There are some guide books that will have a Legends disclaimer in the back despite being set after the date, the role-playing books appear to not be canon, the mobile games exist in kind of a limbo as I’ve never seen any yea or nay on them, and some require judgement from the audience–ie, LEGO Star Wars is probably not going to be canon, I think it’s safe to say! But most serious stories released after that date are part of the tapestry, which often does reintroduce elements (like Thrawn being reintroduced in _Rebels_ or Bant Eerin in _An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure_) but only what appears in those specific stories is canon, not their previous histories in Legends.  
  
This master post will be broken down into seven sections, grouped together as best I can!  
SECTION 1 - HOW THE FORCE WORKS  
SECTION 2 - JEDI CULTURE & PHILOSOPHY & TEACHINGS  
SECTION 3 - JEDI AS A PEOPLE  
SECTION 4 - PSYCHIC SPACE WIZARDS DOING PSYCHIC SPACE WIZARD THINGS  
SECTION 5 - JEDI TEMPLES  
SECTION 6 - JEDI AND THE BIGGER GALAXY  
SECTION 7 - EVERYTHING ELSE (REAL WORLD ANALYSIS + OTHER NOTES)  
  
Hopefully, this will be interesting and fun to look over for anyone who’s into this kind of thing! This is not a value judgement on the worthiness of Legends elements, as I enjoy many Legends things, too. This is not an attempt to control what other people enjoy putting into their fic or treating as part of the tapestry of their _Star Wars_ or talking about! Merely this is “what is part of the canon as we move forward with _Star Wars_ ” and a fun exercise in shedding my own assumptions about what the Jedi have actually said and done themselves.  
  
I’ve done my best to organize things into groupings that help show consistent themes with the Jedi, as well as sourced things as best I can. I always encourage people to read the source material for yourself, as _any_ second-hand telling of things is going to be imperfect, no matter how much I worked to stick largely to just quoting the material!  
  
Other Notes Before We Begin:  
\- Reference books and Word of God commentary are frequently used in this post, but priority should always be given to what goes into an actual story.  
\- If a comic or novelization contradicts something in the movies, the movies are given priority. This hasn't happened with prequels-era content yet so far as I'm aware, but it's good to know in case it happens!  
\- Additions to this post are most welcome, but only ones from Canon or crew commentary on Canon are useful to the scope of this post.  
\- Common Legends elements that are not part of Canon: Jedi do not age out (at 13 or otherwise), the Service Corps have not been referenced, Ki-Adi-Mundi is not married, 'Dooku' is a mononym, Plo Koon does not use green lightning, characters like Reeft and Garen and Feemor do not exist in Canon.


	2. How The Force Works

**SECTION 1 - HOW THE FORCE WORKS:**

  * “The core of the Force–I mean, you got the dark side, the light side, one is selfless, one is selfish, and you wanna keep them in balance. What happens when you go to the dark side is it goes out of balance and you get really selfish and you forget about everybody … because when you get selfish you _get_ stuff, or you want stuff, and when you want stuff and you get stuff then you are afraid somebody is going to take it away from you, whether it’s a person or a thing or a particular pleasure or experience. [….]  
“Only way to overcome the dark side is through discipline. The dark side is pleasure, biological and temporary and easy to achieve. The light side is joy, everlasting and difficult to achieve. A great challenge. Must overcome laziness, give up quick pleasures, and overcome fear which leads to hate.”   
(–George Lucas, [_Clone Wars_ Writers’ Meeting](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/163372848020/george-lucas-2010-at-the-clone-wars-writers))
  * “In the end, it’s about fundamentally becoming selfless moreso than selfish. It seems so simple, but it’s so hard to do. And when you’re tempted by the dark side, you don’t overcome it once in life and then you’re good. It’s a constant. And that’s what, really, Star Wars is about and what I think George wanted people to know. That to be a good person and to really feel better about your life and experience life fully you have to let go [of everything you fear to lose](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182557979011). Because then you can’t be controlled.  
“But when you fear, fear is the path to the dark side, it’s also the shadow of greed, because greed makes you covet things, greed makes you surround yourself with all these things that make you feel comfortable in the moment, but they don’t really make you happy. And then, when you’re afraid of something, it makes you angry, when you get angry, you start to hate something, sometimes you don’t even know why. When you hate, do you often know _why_ you hate? No, you direct it at things and then you hate it. And it’s hard because anger can be a strength at times, but you can’t use it in such a selfish way, it can be a destroyer then.  
“These are the core things of _Star Wars_.“  
(–Dave Filoni, Celebration Chicago 2019, [_Rebels_ Remembered Panel](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184183468015/in-the-end-its-about-fundamentally))
  * The Force is a psychic connective web that conveys a sense of belonging to those who feel it:   
"Luke’s body felt like it was on fire. He knew it wasn’t. He accepted the feeling, denying it power over him, and then let it ebb. In its place came a familiar sense of warmth, of belonging, of finding himself part of an endless lattice of connections that held him and everything else, each fixed in its proper place. A Force.” [[ _The Last Jedi_ novelization](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/172394120405/so-theres-this-moment-in-the-tlj-novelization)]
  * While balance is a complicated thing, it seems to favor that the light side is primarily the balance:  
\- “It feels light, not dark. It feels like I’ve finally found the balance.” [ _[Force Collector](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189576894330/gffa-force-collector-by-kevin-shinick-this-was)_ ]
  * The dark side, as established by George Lucas, isn’t just a brief moment of anger that’s then let go, it’s more about embracing those feelings, holding onto them, that the mental approach to how you deal with those emotions is what leads to the dark side. Hence why the Jedi show anger and frustration and pain and grief all over the place and nobody goes, “Oh no! I had a bad feeling! That’s not allowed!”  
The Jedi never said they wanted to eradicate the dark side, they want to deal with the Sith. [ _[Revenge of the Sith](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185227634014/theres-often-this-idea-that-the-jedi-want-to-wipe)_ ] It isn’t that they think the dark side doesn’t apply to them, it’s a part of all of them they must learn to discipline themselves against it (George Lucas, [_Clone Wars_ meeting](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181438778465/trickytricky1-gffa-george-lucas-2010-at); Qui-Gon, _[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185227634014/theres-often-this-idea-that-the-jedi-want-to-wipe)_ ), but instead that “The Jedi choose the light for all that it reveals.” (Jedi Texts, _Poe Dameron_ comic.) It wouldn’t be a _choice_ if the dark side didn’t apply to them like it does to every sentient creature.
  * The story group has reiterated that the dark side _cannot_ be balanced within a person, that the dark side (according to how George set it up) will always a corrupting influence, you cannot hold both within you. (Non-mortal beings like the Bendu are not subject to the same rules as regular mortals, however.)
  * The dark side (the true dark side, not just temporary feelings of anger) hides things and makes it difficult to see clearly, so when the Force is out of balance, the Jedi _cannot_ see as clearly or sense the same things that they used to be able to.  
\- “Blind we are if creation of this clone army… we could not see.  
“I think it is time we informed the senate,” Mace sighs, “that our ability to use the Force has diminished.” [–Yoda, Mace Windu, _[Attack of the Clones](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FXWEemAU&t=YjIwZGYyMDM3ZTMyYjI4ZDk1NDI4ZDQ0MDFjZjYzYjE2NGI4ZTZlOCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- “From there, it was easy to fall into her meditation. For a moment she hesitated, afraid of what she’d seen—not seen—since the Jedi purge, but then she let herself go. Meditation was one of the things she missed most, and one of the few things that wasn’t likely to get her caught, even if someone saw her doing it.   
“The Force felt different now, and Ahsoka wasn’t sure how much of the difference was her. [….] But there was a darkness to her meditations now [after Order 66] that she didn’t like. It was as if a shroud had been wrapped around her perceptions, dulling her vision. She knew there was something there, but it was hard to make out, and she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to. The familiar presence of Anakin was gone, like a disrupted conduit that no longer channeled power the way it was meant to. Ahsoka couldn’t feel him anymore, or any of the others. Even the sense of the Jedi as a whole was gone, and she’d been able to feel that since she was too small to articulate what it was that she felt. The feeling had saved her life once, when she was very young and a false Jedi came to Shili to enslave her. She missed it like she would have missed a limb.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]
  * [Feelings and thoughts and actions seem to leave imprints in the Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181843497370/hi-while-theres-a-very-popular-bit-of-fanon):  
_Shattered Empire_ shows Leia feeling the cold hateful imprint in the Theed hanger thirty years after Maul’s duel there.  
Luke feels Rey’s presence in the stone on Ahch-To after she’s left the planet in The Last Jedi novelization.  
Rey sees visions of the past events when she touches Anakin’s lightsaber in _The Force Awakens_.  
“Luminara Unduli dies in an Imperial prison on Stygeon Prime. The Grand Inquisitor uses rumors of her survival and the lingering Force presence of her remains to draw out Jedi survivors.” [[Star Wars Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fapzunu3&t=Mjk2YmQwMTA1MjZhNjRiNTAxYWFjNGVlNWJlZTdiOGJlYzcyZWZlOCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)][ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “[Rise of the Old Masters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTx1WX4G6ydM&t=MDQzNzRlMzU0ZTA0MDhkNGJhZWFhOWNkYmM0MmU3NTlmMzVhYTY1NyxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]  
“Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well and become part of the blade,” Kanan teaches Sabine in “Trial of the Dark Saber”.  
This would make it unlikely that Jedi would teach to “release feelings into the Force”, especially when their teachings in canon focus on understanding yourself, facing your emotions, and controlling them before they control you.



**JEDI AND FACING THE TRUE DARK SIDE:**

  * George Lucas says, “All of my movies are about one thing. Which is the fact that the only prison you’re in is the prison of your mind. And if you decide to open the door and get out, you can. There’s nothing stopping you.“ –[George Lucas (American Voices, 2015)](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183701461602/all-of-my-movies-are-about-one-thing-which-is) Which is reflected in the teachings of the Jedi, which further shows they’re in line with the narrative intentions of _Star Wars_ :  
Petro: “You-you said we would be trapped.”  
Yoda: “Not by the cave you were but by your mind. Lessons, you have learned. Find courage, you did. Hope, patience Trust, confidence, and selflessness.” ( _The Clone Wars_ , “The Gathering”)
  * “The fact that everything must change and that things come and go through [Anakin’s] life and that he can’t hold onto things, which is a basic Jedi philosophy that he isn’t willing to accept emotionally.” (George Lucas, _Attack of the Clones_ commentary)
  * The Jedi test from the _Rebels_ episode “Path of the Jedi” novelization on facing their fears/the dark side within them:  
"This test was not designed solely for the apprentice. It was also a test for the master, for facing one’s fears was a lifelong struggle.” ( _[Ezra’s Duel with Danger](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/177453226334/the-more-i-look-at-the-greater-scope-of-star-wars)_ )
  * The test is specifically designed by the Jedi–as is the same test on Ilum for the Jedi younglings that they all had to face–to face their fears, because it didn’t just happen one time, it was something they faced all their lives, younglings and Knights and Masters, all of them. This is why Ezra has to face it in Rebels, why Luke has to face it on Dagobah, why [Rey has to face it on Ahch-To](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/171804806210/gffa-star-wars-the-last-jedi-star-wars-the), the Jedi have _always_ had to face the darkness within themselves and work beyond it.
  * Kanan also says it plainly as they enter the Temple:   
“In here, you’ll have to face your worst fears and overcome them.”   
It’s pretty obvious that’s what happening when the Temple shows him a vision of the Grand Inquisitor killing Kanan and Ezra has to pick himself back up, admit what he’s feeling so he can face the fears again, and understand that he has to let them go and then it cannot hurt him here, the Grand Inquisitor’s blade passes right through him. It’s then Yoda’s voice calls to him and we see that Ezra letting go of those fears allow him to move forward:  
“Big fears have you faced, young one.”  
“Yes.”  
“Hmm. For what lies ahead, ready are you?”  
“I am.”  
“Come. See more clearly what you could not see before.” [[ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Path of the Jedi”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fg1Oms2O&t=NmFmNTdmZGM2MDMxODBkM2FlZDAxYjYzMTJlNmUwMGRiNmVlOGI0OSxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * That honesty about what they’re feeling–Kanan and Ezra both–is an important part of what they’re trying to achieve in the Jedi Temple, why they’re doing this, how they’re doing this, and in moving forward, shown when Yoda says, “And now Master are you? Of this decision, honest you must be.” [[ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Path of the Jedi”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FUJLum70&t=MWFhYzhiZDIxNTY0ZWIwMDhmOGFiYzk0NTU5OWRhMTFkMTkwMGQzMCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * _Rebels_ had Kanan teaching Ezra that he had to face his true feelings before being able to advance as a Jedi:  
“Ezra, you’ll never advance as a Jedi if you can’t be honest with yourself, at least.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means Tseebo matters to you. You do care what happens to him.” [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Gathering Forces”] 
  * This is followed up with:  
“I got news for you, kid. Everyone’s afraid, but admitting it as you just did makes you braver than most, and it’s a step forward.” [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Gathering Forces”]
  * This is also then reaffirmed in the next episode, when Yoda challenges Ezra to face his reasons for wanting to be a Jedi, to face his angers and fears:  
Yoda: “Tell me. Why must you become Jedi?”  
Ezra: “I don’t know. I guess because Kanan believes I can.”  
Yoda: “Ah. Kanan thinks you can. Hmm. And you?”  
Ezra: “Well, I’ll become stronger, powerful.”  
Yoda: “Ah. Power you seek.”  
Ezra: “I’d make the Empire suffer for everything it did, for everything it took, for my parents! I I wouldn’t be helpless anymore!”  
Yoda: “Ah. Jedi way is revenge? Teach you this, your Master did?”  
Ezra: “No. Kanan would never. He’s a good Master, a-a great Master.”  
Yoda: “Then why seek you revenge?  
Ezra: “I don’t.”  
Yoda: “Hmm. Inside you much anger, much fear.”  
Ezra: “I just want to protect myself and my friends.”  
Yoda: “And this is why you must be Jedi?”  
Ezra: “Yes, and not just them. Everyone. I’ll protect everyone. Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself, but Kanan and the rest, they don’t think like that. They help people, they give everything away, and I see it. I see how it makes people feel.”  
Yoda: “Feel, yes. How?  
Ezra: “Alive. They feel alive, like I do now.”  
Yoda: “Good. Good. Ahead of you a difficult path there is, Padawan. A Jedi you may yet be.” ( _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Path of the Jedi”)
  * When Luminara sends Barriss on a mission to retrieve a book, which sends her into a temple that gives her visions of her fears and a literal vision of _herself_ that tells her she can’t do this. Overcoming all of this and trusting in herself and in the Force, allows Barriss to succeed and return to Luminara, though, the book has crumbled to dust as soon as she touches it:  
“You should be here, Bariss. You’re not ready for this.”  
“I am not afraid of the darkness. You might have diminished the glow of my lightsaber, but I shall not give up. 'Trust the Force….’”  
“I’m sorry, Master. I failed. "Failed? No, Barriss, you did no such thing.”  
"But… the book… you were relying on me to bring it back.“  
"I was relying on you to _find_ it. I never expected you to bring it back.”  
“Then… you knew all along it would crumble to dust?”  
“Now you begin to see, my young Padawan. Your mission was never about the book. It was about everything you did to find it. All the challenges you had to face long the way. And you overcame them all.”  
“It was a test.”  
"It was a _journey_ , the next step in your training, and you succeeded in every way that mattered.” [ _[Star Wars Adventures #20](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184256373380/this-comic-was-so-delightful-luminara-sends)_ ]
  * When Cal is struggling with facing his fears and needs to create a new lightsaber, Cere gives him a pep talk and they head off to Ilum, where she tells him: “You will be tested. I don’t mean just here [on Ilum]. Every Jedi faces the dark side. And it’s very easy to fail. We will always struggle. But that is the test. It’s the choice to keep fighting that makes us who we are." [–Cere Junda, _[Jedi: Fallen Order](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189630324993/this-is-one-of-the-most-core-teachings-of-the)_ ]
  * Even when Grievous stumbles on an ancient Jedi Temple, what it puts him through is a test that makes him face and confront his true self and everything he fears to admit. This is how Jedi Temples are designed. ( _[Age of Republic - General Grievous #1](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183429809626/i-didnt-expect-to-be-so-affected-by-a-grievous)_ )
  * There are about _six_ instances over the course of [_Dooku: Jedi Lost_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188542374497/star-wars-dooku-jedi-lost-by-cavan-scot-theres) that show how half-trained Force-users are genuinely dangerous to themselves and to others, how the dark side is incredibly insidious about clawing its way into a heart if a person doesn’t have their shit together and doesn’t discipline themselves against those things inside them. The dark side isn’t fucking around and the Jedi’s wariness is spectacularly _earned_. As an example, Dooku breaks Sifo-Dyas’ arm when he’s taken over by a dark side vision:  
DOOKU: Can’t you see it? Why can’t you see it?  
 _Sifo-Dyas goes to grab Dooku, as—in the young Jedi’s head—the monster prepares to attack._  
DOOKU: (CRIES OUT IN FEAR)  
YOUNG DOOKU: (HOLO-NARRATION) I pushed out with the Force, every cabinet in the Archive shattering at once. Sifo-Dyas was thrown back, smashing into a wall as artifacts tumbled to the floor.  
SIFO-DYAS: (GRUNTS)  
 _Alarms blare._  
SIFO-DYAS: (GROANS) Why did you do that?  
DOOKU: It’s gone. The creature.  
SIFO-DYAS: What creature?  
DOOKU: You couldn’t see it?  
SIFO-DYAS: I don’t know what you’re talking about. (WINCES)  
 _Dooku scrambles up, running to his friend, glass crunching beneath his feet._  
DOOKU: Are you all right?  
SIFO-DYAS: (WHIMPERING) My arm. I can’t move it.
  * _The Mandalorian_ also shows the Child mistaking Din and Cara's arm wrestling for an attack and reacts in anger, Force Choking her, which shows that these lapses in control (which are entirely, completely _normal_ for that stage of development) can literally happen at any moment and non-space psychics have no way of knowing when they're going to happen, as well as they often don't have the mental discipline to control _their_ feelings as well, so they're not mentally bombarding a toddler with complicated, aggressive feelings that the toddler isn't capable of handling yet. [[ _The Mandalorian_ , Chapter 7 - "The Reckoning"](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189766746325/twilightofthe-gffa-twilightofthe-gffa)]
  * Anakin literally brings down the training gallery pillars around them in his lack of control (which is one of about three _instances_ in the book where he lashes out from anger and hurts someone) where Yoda has to save them all.  
Later: Obi-Wan looked at the devastation in disbelief. "What happened here?”   
“I told you I sensed danger!” Anakin said, turning on his master.   
“We were in danger ourselves.”   
“From a few second-rate droids?” Anakin yelled, lashing out with the Force. Obi-Wan flew back and slammed agains the wall. He slid unconscious to the floor.  
Then _also_ later:   
"Anakin pushed out with the Force, ripping the seaweed apart. But in his fury, he pushed too hard and the shockwave threw Obi-Wan into nearby rocks.  
"Obi-Wan!“ Anakin kicked over to his master. Obi-Wan was unconscious, his fractured helmet filling with water.” ([Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184043326151/gffa-i-have-a-lot-of-feelings-about-choose))
  * In _Star Wars Rebels_ we see further examples–Ezra’s fear and anger [sweep up the fyrnocks and cause them to attack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMC5uFsmpWBY&t=ZWI2NGNmYTZkZTUyMDg1NTM4ZjhhM2Y3MDBhYWJmOWJkZmQxYmYyOCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0), Darth Vader’s presence causes Ezra to feel cold just being around him and [Vader’s probing towards Ahsoka](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbZIBaNHwmCw&t=ZTVmNDc0ODJjYjEzNGZkYjFjMGQ0NzQ0NDYwNjIwMWI3NTliNjkzZixEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) straight up knocks her out. The psychic pressure Force-sensitives (ie, SPACE LEVEL 100 PSYCHICS) can put on each other are deeply dangerous when combed with the dark side.
  * It’s very easy–especially for Force-sensitives just learning to use their powers–to let the dark side go out of control with themselves, even when they’re trying to protect someone, if they don’t have mastery of _themselves_ first. When Ezra’s fear boils over during his confrontation with the Grand Inquisitor, [_his_ fear grabs hold of the fyrnocks and makes them attack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FfJ0MmgH&t=NTJhZDZkODU4MTZhMGJkMGYxOTQ5ZmE5MDgyNWJhZmNjMmQ5NzU2NixEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0). [When Ezra wakes up, he’s cold](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FJxew1ln&t=NDkzNmQ4OTI0YjNjMjYzZTVmN2YxMDliYTgwYTRmNjZmZWMxNmNhNSxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) (showing that it’s the dark side, as it’s experienced as chillingly cold) and afterwards, despite that he saved Kanan, none of this felt right.  
“I saved us?”  
“You did.”  
“But something doesn’t feel right.”  
“If your will isn’t strong enough when you open yourself to the Force, you become vulnerable to the dark side.”  
“I was trying to protect you.”  
“I know. But your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack.”  
“I don’t remember it.  
“That’s for the best. Your powers are growing so quickly, you weren’t prepared. I didn’t teach you what you needed to know. I’m sorry.” [[ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Gathering Forces”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F3geILEJ&t=NTM4ZTRkNDc2MjNkZDRlN2ZlZGI1NGI0YTQwYzEyYjE0MDNjMThiMCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * This also shows that partially trained Force-users can, _at any time_ without warning, pose a very genuine danger to themselves and those around them, if there’s not another Jedi there to help them, because training a Force-sensitive isn’t just about lifting rocks, it’s about the mental and emotional preparation to be able to handle this psychic power they’re tapping into as best they can.



**JEDI EMOTIONS ARE ABOUT CONTROL _NOT_ SUPPRESSION:**

  * Jedi repeatedly show a [gamut of emotions, in all the movies](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188388872001/im-going-to-set-aside-all-the-other-stuff-about), including anger and sadness. Not only from Jedi Masters, but those who are often considered to be the “most Jedi” of the Jedi–like Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.
  * “You must not grow too attached, too fond, too in love with life as it is now. The emotions are valuable and should not be suppressed… but you must learn to rule them, Padawan, lest they rule you.“ ( _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181438778465/trickytricky1-gffa-george-lucas-2010-at)_ )
  * The entire theme of the the Mace comic is about coming to terms with anger and showing that it isn’t inherently bad, but it must be tempered before it consumes you, you must control it before it controls you, that all emotions are a connection between all sentient things. Emotion is their shared tongue. [ _[Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/169044454248/star-wars-jedi-of-the-republic-mace-windu)_ ]
  * “This man is perverting our sacred teachings to prey upon a vulnerable people. I can think of little my tongue could say better than my saber in this instance.”   
“Dissolve your hostility, Padawan. Channel your frustrations into an appropriate emotion. Violence, as always, is a last resort.”   
“Of course. Apologies, Master.”   
“A fire burns inside of you, Padawn. That, in itself, is not inherently wrong. It is my job to help you temper it.” [ _[Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FaYP0Pew&t=NjczNmM3ZTA1NjBkOTJlMTZmYzM1OWE3NjJjMTIxYWViYjMyZmY2MSxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Ahsoka thinks of how she spent her life around people who felt deeply, but controlled themselves, that it was uncontrolled emotion that she was unused to, not the emotions themselves:  
"Tibbola is a mean drunk,“ she said. "And a stupid one. Sober, he can control his tongue, but when he’s had a few, he starts to say unpleasant things about people.”  
Ahsoka digested that. She wasn’t used to unbridled emotions. She’d spent most of her life around people who felt deeply, but who managed, for the most part, to keep those feelings under control. [Ahsoka]
  * [Admitting to the fear you have inside you, so that you can face it, is the whole point](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184945537920/star-wars-the-phantom-menace-master-and), not that you never have it. Ezra admits he’s afraid, so Yoda says he may just become a Jedi yet. The younglings on Ilum admit they’re afraid and then they can move beyond it. Anakin cannot admit he’s afraid and so it digs deeper into him. Qui-Gon admits he’s afraid:  
_Think_ , Qui-Gon told himself. His fear was so obvious, so all-encompassing, that he could hardly understand where it came from. But he needed to find the truth within that fear.  
Finally he said, “I’m afraid of not becoming a Jedi, but that doesn’t make me afraid of you, Master. I’m afraid of failing. Of not being worthy.”  
“Of yourself,” Dooku said. “Of a future other than the one you want.”  
“Yes.” Qui-Gon’s fear deepened. Surely Master Dooku would realize he’d made a mistake, choosing someone so cowardly as Padawan.  
But then Dooku said, “Very wise.” ( _Master and Apprentice_ )
  * Obi-Wan says it’s understandable that an ocean world may still be strange to Anakin, and even when Anakin is clearly afraid, Obi-Wan is supportive and tells him he’ll be fine, there’s no chastising for fear being an understandable reaction:   
"But you grew up on a desert planet. I understand, Anakin. Even after all this time, water is strange to you." He looked out over the ocean. "Especially in this quantity. If you’re scared…“ [ _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FbqudY9Z&t=ZGU1N2Y2M2U5ZmZjNmRlNDc2ODNjNmQzMTI5NTEyYjk3NTliMzNmMSxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * "Jedi Knights aren’t celibate - the thing that is forbidden is attachments - and possessive relationships.” ([George Lucas, BBC News](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnews.bbc.co.uk%2F2%2Fhi%2Fentertainment%2F1989505.stm&t=MzkzZmVjYTkxYTFhNGY4YzVmMDE5NmU5ZDVlMDhhYzM1YTBhNWU3NCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0))
  * In _[Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker #1](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183546547179/ive-been-thinking-about-this-comic-again-and-i)_ , it is _Yularen_ who says Anakin is being emotional, while Obi-Wan says:  
"You’ve come a long way, my former Padawan. Trust your feelings. And trust the Force.”
  * One of the most important reasons for emotional control is exactly what happened to Ezra in “Vision of Hope”, where he has a vision from the Force about how a Rebel Senator knows them and can help Ezra find them, so he believes in it whole-heartedly. Ultimately, though, the Senator is tricking them all and trying to lure them into a trap, which Ezra doesn’t understand why, when Kanan tells him to “trust the Force”, he thought he was already doing that!  
“You always say I should trust the Force. I thought that’s what I was doing.  
“Your emotions clouded the vision. It takes–”  
“Training and discipline?”  
“To see things clearly, yes. Visions are difficult, almost impossible to interpret.” [–Ezra, Kanan, [_Star Wars Rebels_ , “Vision of Hope”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FPuocznw&t=YTY0MTMzYjBiY2U0OGZlN2YwM2M0ZTIxMmE2YmU4ZTE2MGVlNGFhNCxEcVlkNVJoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666437330%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * “You listened to your feelings,” Ahsoka said. She smiled at a memory of a faraway place and a time that was lost forever. “That’s something they teach Jedi, too, you know.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]



**THE JEDI AND “ATTACHMENT” AND THE ART OF LETTING GO:**

  * Attachment _is not_ the same thing as love, because otherwise this statement would make no sense: “The _Jedi_ are _trained_ to let go. They’re trained from birth,” he continues, “They’re not supposed to form attachments. They can love people- in fact, they should love everybody. They should love their enemies; they should love the Sith. But they can’t form attachments.” If attachment = love, then he would be saying, “They should love their enemies. But they can’t love.” Ergo, attachment and love are markedly different. ([George Lucas, _The Making of Revenge of the Sith_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182557979011/anakin-skywalker-attachment-greed-and-the-dark))
  * Obi-Wan directly says in _The Clone Wars_ , “It’s not that we’re not allowed to have these [romantic] feelings. It’s natural.” Attachment is instead consistently associated with [possessive relationships or the inability to let go when it’s time](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/169968428342/from-an-interview-with-pablo-hidalgo-since-i). Within the narrative and from word of god commentary, attachment is about the possessive and obsessive relationships.
  * “The fact that everything must change and that things come and go through his life and that he can’t hold onto things, which is a basic Jedi philosophy that he isn’t willing to accept emotionally and the reason that is because he was raised by his mother rather than the Jedi. If he’d have been taken in his first year and started to study to be a Jedi, he wouldn’t have this particular connection as strong as it is and he’d have been trained to love people but not to become attached to them.” ([George Lucas, _Attack of the Clones_ commentary](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182557979011/anakin-skywalker-attachment-greed-and-the-dark))
  * “Being a Jedi is about being. Letting go….” realizes Luke, which is narratively tied to George Lucas’ comments from _Revenge of the Sith_ : “The Jedi are trained to let go. They’re trained from birth,” he continues, “They’re not supposed to form attachments.’” Attachment is about being able to let go when it’s time to do so. ( _[Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183098189055/being-a-jedi-is-about-being-letting-go-this)_ )
  * The theme of Letting Go is an important one and is rewarded in the narrative by Anakin (and talked about by word of god commentary) by having a truly selfless moment and becoming a Force Ghost, something which is impossible to achieve through the dark side. _From a Certain Point of View_ further associates this by Qui-Gon knowing that Obi-Wan’s time of death is coming soon and thinks of it: “As Obi-Wan will soon learn, the most beautiful form of mastery is letting go.” [[ _Return of the Jedi_ \+ _From a Certain Point of View_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166508810540/gffa-boy-do-i-have-feelings-about-all-of-this)]
  * Anakin’s letting go (which is a theme associated with non-attachment in Star Wars) is rewarded in the narrative by becoming a Force Ghost _and_ with him showing up as a young man in Jedi robes, because the light side _is_ (mostly) balance.  
"It doesn’t make sense mythologically for him to maintain the guise of the told man afterward in the Force, because he was never good, he was never balanced when he was that person, when he was the wicked old man. So he has to shed that skin like everything else. So he appears as a young man.” ([Dave Filoni](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/169160986710/this-was-really-interesting-because-it-sort-of))
  * Ahsoka is also rewarded for letting go of those dark feelings:  
“The first time, on Ilum, she hadn’t been able to find her crystal until she’d made the decision to trust Master Yoda’s instructions. After what had happened on her home planet when she was small, with the slaver posing as a Jedi, trust had not come easily to Ahsoka, even when her senses told her that she was in good company. The memory of the villagers’ scorn when she’d refused to demonstrate her powers for the false Jedi, the burning shame at her inability to explain the danger to her elders, had lingered with her.  
“But she’d let it go in that cave. She had decided to trust Yoda, and that had led her to her crystal. From then on, trust had been easier for her, because she’d learned to trust her own instincts again. She had even returned to Ilum later for a second crystal.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]
  * An example of attachment in a Jedi and why it’s so dangerous (aside from _everything_ of Anakin Skywalker) is Rael Averross who nearly screwed millions of people over in the Pijal system because his inability to let his former Padawan go and because he couldn’t see Princess Fanry clearly because of those out of control feelings. [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185684476657/master-and-apprentice-by-claudia-gray-i-thought)_ ]
  * A real world parallel/definition from a psychologist:  
“Non-attachment refers to allowing things to be as they are.“ [[So You Want to Be a Jedi? Learning the Ways of the Force through Acceptance and Commitment Therapy](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/173303006205/this-is-a-really-fascinating-piece-about-the-jedi)]




	3. Teaching Is A Central Theme To The Jedi

**SECTION 2 -** **TEACHING IS A CENTRAL THEME TO THE JEDI:**

  * Teaching is a central theme to the Jedi:  
Obi-Wan: “You’d make a good teacher.”  
Anakin: “No thanks.”  
Obi-Wan: “Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it’s part of a Jedi’s responsibility to help train the next generation.” [ _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ movie]
  * “Master Yoda said we never stop learning. Perhaps the Master is meant to be as much a student as the Padawan. I may not be the teacher that Qui-Gon was. But I am the one that Anakin has.” (–Obi-Wan Kenobi, [_Age of the Republic: Obi-Wan Kenobi_ #1](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181650547746/hey-cool-so-im-crying-about-obi-wan-kenobi-and))
  * Henry Gilroy and Dave Filoni on establishing Yoda as a teacher early on:  
Gilroy: "There were elements that we really wanted to explore, and that was things that were classic to Yoda, as a teacher. We thought this was a great opportunity to show how the Jedi interact with the clones. [Specifically Yoda in a teaching role, of the clones](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/175113990152/i-love-that-this-is-our-introduction-to-the-jedi), who were socially new, who were created to fight, and he really broadened their horizons, and helped them realize there was a great big universe out there that was bigger than just fighting and killing.“  
Filoni: "You see Yoda teaching the clones, much like he taught Luke, ‘cause that was kind of natural for them, a natural instinct to take these clones like their students. And it really allowed Yoda to have a scene that was reminiscent of a scene we both liked growing up, when he was teaching Luke.”  
( _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , “Ambush” commentary)
  * [George Lucas on education (who believes it is _the_ most fundamental issue)](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183749595990/from-an-interview-with-george-lucas-2015-on-the):  
“Plato didn’t teach [in the sense of drilling answers into them] people anything. All he did was ask questions. The process was asking questions–'Why is the sky blue?’ It was purely a reverse of us feeding you all the information and [instead] teaching the kids how to learn.”  
I find this is often the answer for why Yoda or the other Jedi don’t just lecture on the answers re: Force theology, because the narrative believe/creator’s belief is that it’s more important to teach how to ask a question than to drill in an answer. A direct example is Yoda’s teachings to Ahsoka in “Teach You, I Will” [getting her to think for herself](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166090558265/let-me-tell-you-about-why-i-loved-this-scene-so) and how George Lucas talks in an E _mpire Strikes Back_ documentary about Yoda’s bizarre speech patterns being about [getting the audience to really stop and _think_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183749595990/from-an-interview-with-george-lucas-2015-on-the) about what the weird little frog man is saying.



**JEDI PHILOSOPHY + TEACHINGS:**

  * The Jedi did not see themselves as infallible or that failure was something _any_ of them could avoid, even for their most esteemed Council members:  
Depa Billaba: "We cannot deny, Masters, that I failed you. Failed you on a massive scale.“  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: "A lack of failure has never been a prerequisite to service, else none of us would be here. Welcome back to the Council, Master Billaba.” [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FmCqaDVN&t=YTQzYTJjMWM1ZTkwMjJiZGJlMTYwM2JkZWJkMmFiMWUzYzI0OGRiNyxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * The Jedi do not see themselves as a source of the light side of the Force, but rather the other way around. In [_Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/176812014745/darth-vader-10-written-by-charles-soule-art-by), Jocasta faces off against Vader and says:  
“You are [Palpatine’s] tool. Little better than a droid, set to stamp out the light side of the Force. But this is _impossible_. The Force is eternal. It cannot be ended, it cannot be stopped, not so long as life exists.“ showing that, even if all the Jedi were dead, they knew that the light would still find its way in the galaxy, because the Force is eternal, the Force is in all life, the light is in all life, so long as that life exists.
  * “The Jedi can guide. We can teach. We can help people to help themselves. But we are not an army. If a people are truly determined to write themselves out of existence, there is little we can do.” [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F8XHO6NM&t=NDdlODQxYjU3OGM3MzI5MTczNzc5YTNjYzE0N2NjYjkwMTMyNjFiZCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * Questions are shown as natural and a good thing:  
“A child, Anakin remains. His path before coming to us, difficult. His questions, natural.” [–Yoda, _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FqKifNLy&t=N2E4ODNjNGM0NGIyMmE0Mjk3Mjc2NmRhNjQwYTc0YmVjZjc3YTk5NSxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]  
"I have no issues with Anakin. He is asking questions, as he should be at his age.“ [–Obi-Wan, _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FKzHV8Dt&t=YTNlZDJiMjc1ZWZjM2I4N2FjYzQ2YTI1YzdjMDg1YzE5NTBiMmFhMCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * It’s not just younglings that should be asking questions, but everyone:  
"Answers, did you find?”  
"I did. And as often is with the Force, more questions.“  
"Mmmm. Good, questions are. Ask them we must. Certainty in our understanding, to arrogance it leads. To the dark side.” [–Yoda, Qui-Gon, [_Age of the Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn_ #1](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/180834894210/theres-a-lot-of-small-details-that-im-going-to)]
  * Questions and determining your own path tend to be a big theme with the Jedi, that everyone must determine what they want for themselves, what _they_ understand the Force has laid out their path to be and whether they want that, like with the above, and when it’s woven into the very decision that Ezra has to make, that Kanan can’t just tell him what to do on this:  
“Which way is the right way?  
“The wrong question, that is.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t understand. To be honest, I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”  
“A better question, that is.”  
“Kanan said I was gonna be tested, but he never said what for or why.”  
“And your Master tell you everything, must he?”  
“Well– No.”  
“Your path you must decide.” [–Ezra and Yoda, [_Star Wars Rebels_ , “Path of the Jedi”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FmGG9DKO&t=MzgyNWQwMmRiYTlkNThjMGRmNWRlOWVlZDMwZjFhMDQwMGMxNDBhNyxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * The Jedi were often split between multiple sources of distress, they were not enough to deal with them all, so they had to choose what they could _actually accomplish_ :   
"We have taken their weapons. Perhaps that will give them an opportunity to consider their actions. We cannot stay with them forever, and we have other places to be. We must put our energy towards problems we can solve.“ [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FubH6COP&t=MzM1ODFlYWE3NDQzZTdkNmY5MTFiOWU4ZGM4YWI3OTM3MTgwYTc1MixtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * Obi-Wan taught Anakin that things should not be trampled just for acting according to their nature, instead (when they can) use the Force to move them along:   
"These beasts are nearly mindless, Anakin. I can feel it. They are merely following their nature, they should not die simply because they crossed our path. Use the Force to send them on their way.” [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FHQ4tYwM&t=YTBjNmUzNjNlNzY1MzU3Njk4NGQ3MDM3ZjY3ZjZlNmMzMzI4Mzg4NSxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * Henry Gilroy says a similar thing with:  
"Obi-Wan truly is a Jedi in that he’s like, ‘Okay, I’m not going to murder these creatures [in the Ryloth arc of The Clone Wars]. They’re starving to death. They’ve basically been unleashed against these people as a weapon, but it’s not their fault. They’re just doing what they do. They’re just animals who wanna eat.’ [[Aggressive Negotiations Interview](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b4cf51741911f278af174a01843efe67/f5b992d2c4d31710-94/s540x810/ecf4e9aac002a027902a3697143f9e74a615b873.jpg)]
  * Ezra says he saw his parents and Kanan tells him what the Jedi teach:  
"I saw them, Kanan. My parents. I-- I can't explain how."  
"The Jedi teach that life doesn't cease at death, merely changes form in the Force. Your parents are alive inside you, Ezra. They will be. Always." [[ _Star Wars Rebels_ , "Legacy"](https://imgur.com/nijbIfD)]



**JEDI AND THEIR STUDENTS:**

  * A great emphasis is placed on teachers and students working together: “Yoda cocked his head. ‘Adapt he must as well. Cooperation is learned not through individual effort. Only together can you progress.’” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FTPHbOtB&t=ZThkNGQ5OTBmYTE2MzcxYmVkMzg4ZjIxNjJkZDNiZjQ4NzkwMjEyMCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
Yoda also says the bond between a Master and a Padawan is sacred. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fq0GE9W6&t=YTNjZDEwMGZhNTA5OWFiOWYwZjE2NzIwMzY5MjE3NjI2OTNlNDZmOSxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * It’s expected that there’ll be at least _some_ conflict between Masters and Padawans:  
Qui-Gon had talked things through with fellow Masters such as Mace Windu and Depa Billaba, even Yoda, all of whom assured Qui-Gon that the initial months were almost always rough. “Worry you should, if conflict arises not,” Yoda had intoned. “Then growing enough, your Padawan cannot be.” [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * Jedi are never really done being students/being tested, even when they become teachers and Masters themselves, that students teach Masters just as Masters teach students, and their tests reflect this:  
"But surely I should have been informed if you were testing my Padawan?“   
"Who says the lesson was for him?” Bant said, smiling at her old friend.   
Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped. "You were testing me?“   
"For both of you, the test was,” Yoda told him.   
Mace nodded. "A reminder that while Padawans must listen to their masters…“  
"Teachers must also listen to their pupils,” Bant concluded. [ _[Choose Your Destiny: Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183568584185/i-didnt-expect-to-have-this-many-feelings-about-a)_]
  * “This is why we study. Why we learn. Skill is the child of patience.“ [[Obi-Wan & Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FNDMyYDM&t=ZTJhY2ZjZmQ4MmIxZjM4MDVlY2VhYzczM2E1MmJjMjY5MTEzYTIxZSxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * "Your mission was never about [bringing back] the book. It was about everything you did to find it. All the challenges you had to face along the way. And you overcame them all.” "It was a test.“ "It was a journey, the next step in your training, and you succeeded in every way that mattered.” (–Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, [_Star Wars Adventures_ #20](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184256373380/this-comic-was-so-delightful-luminara-sends))



**EARLY JEDI TEACHINGS:**

  * As an overview of what Jedi teach as the early and foundational lessons, across multiple media, we see that meditation and self-reflection are just as important as bonding with their sacred crystal and practicing with their lightsaber, which then also connects with how so much of the early teachings Kanan gives Ezra when they're just starting are just as much/more focused on connection and understanding of self. (As detailed below this!) [[ _Age of the Republic: Obi-Wan Kenobi_ \+ _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ \+ _Obi-Wan & Anakin_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189709727625/so-i-was-thinking-about-jedi-training-in-canon-and)]
  * One of the very first training sessions we see Kanan giving to Ezra–and thus informing our understanding of the foundations of Jedi teachings–is to have Ezra doing a handstand and tells him to, “Focus. Focus on letting go.” Eventually, trying to toss objects at him to get him into letting the Force move through him, hear its whispers instead of shouting at it. Before Kanan brings out his lightsaber to practice with, he wants Ezra to _first_ mentally focus. [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “[Rise of the Old Masters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAfGtyMF3SJw&t=ZTcxMTA4MDdmYTBhYmMxMzUzYzYzMDU5OTg1Y2Q4MWM3YzA3YzA1MixtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]
  * Another one of the earliest lessons Kanan teaches Ezra, putting it as one of the foundations of Jedi teachings is how they're connected to other beings:  
“Step outside of yourself. Make a connection with another being.” as he teaches Ezra to connect with a loth-cat.   
“I just don’t see the point of this.”  
“The point is that you’re not alone. You’re connected to every living thing in the universe.” [ _Star Wars Rebel_ s, “Empire Day”]
  * When Kanan first starts training Ezra, he repeats Yoda’s saying of, “Do or do not. There is no try.” When Ezra questions it, Kanan says that he really doesn’t understand it, either. By the end of the episode, after Kanan realizes Luminara can’t train Ezra, that _he_ has to _commit_ to Ezra instead of half-assing this, he says:  
"I– Ezra. I’m not gonna try to teach you anymore. If all I do is try, that means I don’t truly believe I can succeed. So from now on, I _will_ teach you.“ [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Rise of the Old Masters”]
  * Another early lesson is that Ezra must be honest with himself to advance as a Jedi:  
“Ezra, you’ll never advance as a Jedi if you can’t be honest with yourself, at least.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means Tseebo matters to you. You do care what happens to him.” [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Gathering Forces”]
  * Which is then reaffirmed later in that same episode:  
“I got news for you, kid. Everyone’s afraid, but admitting it as you just did makes you braver than most, and it’s a step forward.” [–Kanan Jarrus, _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Gathering Forces”]
  * Ezra has trouble moving forward in the first season because discipline and focus are fundamental to being a Jedi:  
“But you said I was a Jedi. Why else would you be training me?”  
“I never said you were a Jedi. I said you had the potential to become one. But you lack discipline, focus.” [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Path of the Jedi”]



**JEDI MANTRAS:**

  * “The Force surrounds me, the Force dwells in me. The Force flows through me. The Force protects me.” is a practiced mantra Dooku uses when trying to lift heavy rubble. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Ft4hmowd&t=ZDk5YzJmMTM1YmY1ZGYwNGY4ZjY3ODNiNjlmMTMyOWVmNTdlODU0MyxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “There is no emotion, there is peace.” originated from the _original trilogy_ and, when the PT Jedi use it, it’s used as a meditation mantra to reach the Force, not as a literal code to live by. [”[The Code of the Jedi](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/162098068145/rolls-up-sleeves-okay-you-guys-i-am-obsessed)”]
  * The “Emotion, yet peace.” is used in exactly the same way in _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184993159690/so-we-all-know-the-jedi-code-right-there-is-no)_ , as younglings use it as a mantra to meditate when trying to reach the Force, not as a literal roadmap to life.
  * Jocasta Nu uses the mantra, “I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.” in _[Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/176814382603/darth-vader-7-10-written-by-charles-soule-art)_ that they share with the Guardians of the Whills.
  * Obi-Wan uses the same one in _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fs6qGNnn&t=MTNiZWFlY2VlMTEyMThjMzY2ZTc3ZmRhMzQ4MmYzMTczMjFhOGQwMCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ : “ _I am one with the Force_ , Obi-Wan thought, recalling an old saying of the Guardians of the Whills. The Force is with me.”



**JEDI PUNISHMENT:**

  * Dooku and Sifo-Dyas sneak into a locked vault that contains Sith artifacts, where Dooku loses control and trashes the room and breaks Sifo-Dyas’ arm, then they’re caught and punished for it, the Masters bantering about how it’s the same old thing that has happened even with them. The punishment the two face is: Three days of translating agricultural treaties. Lene looks over their work and laughs,  
“The Lothal Papyri? [Yoda]’s still having Initiates translate these?”  
"You mean they’ve been deciphered before?“  
"Only every time someone steps out of line. Took me and Yula at least three months. Good luck.”  
THEY BORE THEM INTO GOOD BEHAVIOR, LOL. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FarEDNfG&t=OGQxMjY2OWI1NWM1NDRjMjQxNTMyOWU0OTI5ZjI0ZmQzODIwMjUxYixtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Prosset Dibs tries to kill Mace Windu, after he believes the Jedi are murderers and tyrants, that he’ll dance on their graves when they’re dead, and Mace says he’s a victim in this conflict as much as anyone, his confusion and anger are valid, that it’s their duty to help bring him back to the light. And then he’s sentence to _work in the library_ , where he’s presumably free to continue saying whatever he likes. [ _[Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/169048028580/star-wars-jedi-of-the-republic-mace-windu)_ ]



**JEDI CULTURE:**

  * Jedi younglings (at least the diurnal ones) wake at dawn to meditate on the three pillars–the Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. Then they go to the refectory for lunch, where Dooku always likes to sit next to Sifo-Dyas. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FdgaatlV&t=NmUyYjJlN2FiMDZhNzU2YjcyNzkzMDVlMzBiNDQ3YTc5ZjllNWUzNyxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * The Jedi have a strong aesthetic [that echoes the deepest parts of the Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188368499675/jedi-fallen-order-save-point-skill-tree-i)–all circles and lines. Time and the Force and the Jedi are [all connected circles and arcing lines](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/175545737607/star-wars-the-force-the-jedi-the-force).
  * THE JEDI ARE GOSSIPS, CONFIRMED: There’s a legend about a Padawan named Teradine from the time of the High Republic, who’d always been kind of problematic. He’d test the boundaries of his Masters and repeatedly brought the name of the Order into disrepute. No one knows how or why (or if he even existed at all), maybe it was that he stole records from the Archives or had an affair with the Chancellor’s aide. Whatever it was, he’s only gossiped about by Intiates by glow lantern late at night. This is a significant enough ~gossip story~ that Padawans leaving the Jedi Order seems incredibly rare, for much of any reason. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FkO2nAlV&t=MzU0NzU1MGUwYzI0Mzg3MTYzOTNiMDUyYWYxMTI3MzY5MDdkMTBmNCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * The Jedi have a regular tradition for a ceremonial lightsaber duel tournament for demonstration. One year was held underwater, one year in zero gravity, one year in a simulated hurricane, one year they were blindfolded. While Masters do sometimes watch and choose Padawans based on this tournament, it doesn’t seem to be the main reason for it, that it just happens sometimes. Also, there’s no mention of age limits or being sent away if a Master doesn’t choose a Padawan, no matter how old they are. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FuKrKV0e&t=MzMyNzNkMTVjZDk3OWI4NTc3N2ZmNGEwYTIyYjkyMGFmYTU1ZGQxMCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Combatants for this tournament are then chosen by the Force by picking up a small round stone from a container that whirls them around. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FB8kAaRl&t=YzU2NjIzOTBiZjM5ZmNhNmVjNzFhM2UxNGQ5NmFiZWQ5OTM0MzMzZSxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Jedi have at least some connection to popular culture:  
“The prophecies had become nearly an obsession with [Qui-Gon]. But it was an obsession not unlike those of other Padawans his age—who would review lightsaber holos for hours on end, or follow their favorite racer pilots and boast in any victories.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FVVmUPE9&t=ZGZkZWYzMGZmYmZlZjk0ZmEyMjZhOWQxYWMzN2ZkMjcxZmYzNWJmMCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Jedi do NOT forbid having personal possessions. We see Anakin’s [room full of them](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/178641102298/the-jedi-temple-personal-quarters-anakin) (and no one says anything, Obi-Wan doesn’t even raise an eyebrow to indicate to the audience that this is Not Cool) and Qui-Gon as a youngling has them:  
“But this morning, he’d had to pack his few possessions in a small bundle and leave the crèche where he’d lived as long as he could remember.“ [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]  
While the Jedi do tend towards minimalist and to some degree the above is about animation budgets (which were _very much_ a thing in TCW), they’re explicitly not forbidden from having them and we’re not shown any disdain for those who do.
  * The Jedi have various types of theater groups–including Rodian theater that Mace Windu used to perform in:   
"Ah, yes,“ Nu said, her eyes sparkling at the memory. "Alxa Kress. He was particularly fond of Rodian theater. He taught Master Windu how to perform the works of Harido Kavila in the native Rodese.”  
Anakin was boggled by the thought of Mace Windu onstage. "Master Windu used to… _act?_ “  
"The Council’s gain was the theater’s loss,” Nu said wistfully. [ _[Choose Your Destiny: Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183567348638/me-while-frantically-handing-lucasfilm-fistfuls)_]
  * Bail Organa: “The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope.”  
Kanan Jarrus: “Isn’t that a Jedi saying?” [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Droids in Distress”]
  * Kanan wants to give the Mandalorian Protectors another chance, even after they shot Hera down and she was badly wounded. Sabine objects, saying that that's Jedi philosophy:  
"The Protectors almost killed Hera. What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change. Everyone deserves a chance."  
"(scoffs) You know, this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't work on everyone." [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , "The Protector of Concord Dawn"]



**JEDI CLOTHING:**

  * There were no uniforms for the Jedi, not even one set style of clothing. While many chose to wear earth tones, there were also many who wore darker colors and those who wore brighter colors as well:  
[Notable clothing choices for the Jedi](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/161716655272/i-had-a-conversation-with-skymurdock-about-jedi): Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti wore red and unique outfits, Aayla Secura wore a halter top and Twi’lek-style headbands, Luminara and Barriss wore Mirial-style clothing, Finn Ertay wore a maroon long dress, Jocasta Nu wore yellow with a unique design, Rig Nema wore slate blue/gray in a unique design, etc. There’s an aesthetic that helps with animation, but Jedi are free to wear whatever they please.
  * "Yes.“ Thrawn gestured to Anakin’s clothing. "What about you and your uniform?”  
"The Jedi don’t have uniforms,“ Anakin said, looking down at his own outfit. [ _Thrawn: Alliances_ ]
  * While the outfits for the [younglings and Padawans in _Kanan: The Last Padawan_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FWpC8aAA&t=OWJjYzA2ZGE3YzZmMDY0NDU5MTUxZjA1MGFmYmIxYzA0YTU0MTg5OSxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) are styled after Anakin’s outfit (whether this is a choice on the younglings’ part or if Anakin’s outfit is a common one, it’s unclear), [the hair + tattoos for Tai Uzuna and the headwraps for Sammo Quid](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/167809295600/caleb-dume-sammo-quid-tai-uzuma-kanan-the) are unique to them.
  * Jedi Padawan haircuts are not always consistent, aside from the braid or beads. Many Padawans (like Obi-Wan and Anakin) do wear them, but many do not:   
\- [Caleb Dume wears the braid but no rat tail](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/167809295600/caleb-dume-sammo-quid-tai-uzuma-kanan-the) [ _Kanan: The Last Padawan_ ]  
\- [Mace Windu wears a braid and twists, but no rat tail](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/169081761672/star-wars-jedi-of-the-republic-mace-windu-4) [ _Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu_ ]  
\- [Some of the Padawans training with Anakin have the cut, but some do not](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FMHo7Frf&t=NDIzMzJhNmY5NjRjZjc5NDQ5N2VkYTllZWMxZDM4MWI1MmU1OTg2MCxtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) [ _Obi-Wan & Anakin_]  
\- Cal Kestis has the braid but no rat tail as well. [ _[Jedi: Fallen Order](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FWIAyR0C&t=ZjMyYjliMWJiOGE5YzJhNjU5ODQ0ZjAyZTM0MTAxZjU5NzFmYjgxZixtUEdYbk1LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189955505260%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]




	4. Jedi As A People

**SECTION 3 - JEDI AS A PEOPLE:**

**JEDI VIEWS OF THEMSELVES AS FAMILY AND CARE FOR THEIR YOUNG:**

  * The Jedi often directly use traditional family terms to describe themselves:  
\- “You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!” [–Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Revenge of the Sith_ ]  
\- “We are brothers, Master Dibs.” [–Mace Windu, _[Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F0qABkbz&t=YmFhMWIwZGFiZDI1YTZhNmEyMmJjMjlmNzBhMmM0Nzc4MzlkOTcwMCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- “Did your parents bicker?” she asked. “The adoptive ones, I mean.”  
A slow smile broke across Ashla’s face, curling first one side of her mouth and then the other. Whatever she was remembering, Kaeden could tell it was good.  
"All the time,“ Ashla said, almost as if she were talking to herself. [–Kaeden Larte, Ahsoka Tano, _Ahsoka_ ]  
\- Vos, brought to the Temple even younger than most, felt that he had hundreds of brothers and sisters, and it seemed that whenever he went into the dining hall he ran into at least half of them. [ _Dark Disciple_ ]
  * “It was not his birthplace, exactly, but the Jedi Temple was where Quinlan Vos had grown up. He’d raced through its corridors, hidden behind its massive pillars, found peace in its meditation hall, ended-and started-fights in rooms intended for striking blows and some that weren’t, and sneaked naps in its library. All Jedi came here, at some point in their lives; for Quinlan, it always felt like coming home when he ran lightly up the stairs and entered the massive building as he did now.” [Dark Disciple]
  * Everyone knew him here-even now, when he was often away for months, sometimes even a year, at a stretch. Vos grinned happily at seeing familiar faces and exchanged so many hugs, claps on the back, and handshakes that he was concerned he might be– [ _Dark Disciple_ ]
  * Others saw the Jedi as keeping more of a sense of personal space and boundaries, as Ahsoka seems to prefer:  
“Kaeden picked up the thresher and smiled. She still seemed a little guarded, which suited Ahsoka just fine. She was, she reminded herself, not trying to make friends, particularly not friends who were at perfect ease sitting on her bed. That sort of thing bespoke a level of intimacy in most cultures. The Jedi Temple was not a place where such things were encouraged, and Ahsoka never felt motivated strongly enough to go around the rules the way that certain others had.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]
  * On arrival at the Temple, Initiates are sorted into clans to help them foster trust and kinship. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FNtwQHmw&t=NTc0ZTNlZDQ5ZTZlMDcwOTE1ZTVhYmExZGE1YWUyMzlmNzQ3NjgxOSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * When Caleb injures himself, even what appears to be a minor wound, he’s immediately sent to have it checked out, as younglings’ health seems to be taken very seriously. [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FdDLYejk&t=MWFmYzEwMDhlMzdhMWVmNjU5YWUzN2IxMjQ4MmRlMjcxMWQ1YmZkOCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * When the Jedi Temple is attacked by Separatists, one of the first questions they ask is about how the younglings are doing, showing that they’re a priority when danger happens. [[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FMUrOPXa&t=Yjc0OWFkYzIyNmQzMzUyODAzN2NhNzI1ODkxOTgyZmRiNGJkNjNlNixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * When a Jedi youngling becomes a Padawan, they go from the creche to partnering with their Master, though, there are conversations with the crechemaster and the Master at some point:  
Obi-Wan said, “You know, I never had problems with that as a youngling. Being independent, I mean. I broke rules right and left. They even called me rebellious. Probably the Masters were surprised anyone was willing to take me on as an apprentice.” In fact, Qui-Gon had been warned about this very thing. He’d long since assumed that the crèche masters’ concern was overcautious. [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * Though, there are also times when the Jedi’s view of themselves doesn’t really fit any traditional sort of description, that they are their own thing:  
\- “The boy [Anakin]. He your son?”  
“No. He is my Padawan. Something between a student and an apprentice.” [–Obi-Wan Kenobi, _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FzjuuA9X&t=MmZkYTEyOGFlMzhjMjg5MTQ2YWNlMTM4OTgzNjFhMjBmMDM2NGMyNyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * [While we only see a handful of dynamics of Jedi Masters & Padawans](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189636844295/as-you-are-my-expert-opinion-on-all-star-wars), while each pairing is different, there does seem to be something of a typical dynamic shown in those we do see, that there’s warmth and care there, that Masters & Padawans seem to genuinely care very deeply about each other, that they’re willing to die for each other, that comforting touches to shoulders are a very common thing, as an example.
  * No Master & Apprentice dynamic is the same, no path is the same:  
\- “Every master trains their Padawan in their own way.“ [ _Jedi: Fallen Order_ ]  
\- "I can’t treat Anakin like he’s a normal Padawan. His path isn’t the same as mine was.” [–Obi-Wan Kenobi, _[Age of Republic: Obi-Wan Kenobi](https://66.media.tumblr.com/74a2292e19ff9bf1fc0f68e2c8a726b7/tumblr_pkq1blI6cp1w4t7wqo1_1280.jpg)_ ]



**JEDI ADOPTION:**

  * Most Jedi are brought to the Temple via Seekers, who have to go out looking for them, nothing is mentioned of standardized or regular blood tests for midi-chlorians: “Like most of the Order, I was brought to the Temple by a Seeker, a Jedi who was tasked to scour the galaxy for Force-sensitive infants.“ [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FbxVSzek&t=NzVlODg1Y2MxOWRiNjEwNzI4NjhiZjJkZmE3N2M3MzE1MmFmOTVmYSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Bolla Ropal was likely a Seeker, as well as he kept the key to the holocron that contained the list of the known Force-sensitives in the galaxy. In the episode “Children of the Force”, Mahtee Dunn says, “Master Ropal said the day would come for him to go to the Temple, but not for some time.“ as well as Roo-Roo Page was handed back to her mother, showing that there’s an adjustment period before they go to the Temple or that some children weren’t going to be adopted by the Jedi. [[ _The Clone Wars_ , “Children of the Force”](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/170007767106/so-i-was-going-over-these-episodes-for-another)]
  * The Jedi keep the list of Force-sensitive children locked away (because the galaxy is a dangerous place for those born that way) but they wouldn’t need to do any such thing in the first place if they were automatically taking them as soon as they found them. There are thousands of names on that list, ie there are thousands of children out there that they know about who aren’t at the Jedi Temple, which is either to give adjustment time to the families or because the families said no to the Jedi.  
Jedi also don’t seem to be able to force the situation legally, because Cad Bane kidnaps Wee Dunn and he does have to use a hypnotizing effect on the mother, which wouldn’t be needed if the Jedi were allowed to just take a child.  
We’re further shown that a group of people/a planet did say no to the Jedi: “The Dagoyan Masters believed the Jedi took the children against their will. We were labelled as kidnappers.” and the Jedi then stopped going there. [ _The Clone Wars,_ “[Children of the Force + The Disappeared](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188883756960/here-is-what-the-jedi-actually-do-with-their)”]



**JEDI ROLES + CAREERS:**

  * **VARIOUS PATHS ARE OPTIONS FOR JEDI:  
**
  * **CONSULAR JEDI:** Some Jedi devote themselves to the study of science or diplomacy, and withdraw from duties concerning combat and warfare. Doctor Rig Nema is dedicated to medicine. Jocasta Nu serves as Chiel Librarian of the Jedi Temple Archives.” [ _[Star Wars - The Visual Encyclopedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fqces47F&t=YzcyMDAzNzBlMWNlYzEzOWU1ZDU1N2Q5NzA5YzU4MGRlMDE0NzE0ZixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * **HEALERS:**  
“[Stass Allie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FP3KSdyt&t=YzQ1Yjk0MThjYTIwMDBkY2JjMTY1ODI3MzE1N2M5YzQyNTQ1YmRhNixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is a formidable warrior, but her talent for healing is even more impressive. Allie passes on her healing expertise to others among the Jedi Order–including Barriss Offee.”  
Doctor Rig Nema is dedicated to medicine, as a Consular Jedi who has withdrawn from duties concerning combat. [ _[Star Wars - The Visual Encyclopedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fqces47F&t=YzcyMDAzNzBlMWNlYzEzOWU1ZDU1N2Q5NzA5YzU4MGRlMDE0NzE0ZixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * **PILOTS:**  
“[Obi-Wan Kenobi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FVmi1BkB&t=MTYzNmI0ZGQzOGE1YTQ4OTlhZDA2NmI3ZTk5ZDhmYWZkYjQxNDBhYSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) becomes a great Jedi General and pilot in the Clone Wars (despite being a reluctant flier!).”  
“[[Saesee Tiin]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FRMvLgWV&t=YzA2NDYxMTQyMDc0OTIyZTQxMTIyODUzZjJlOGQ3OGFmNTQzNGNlYyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is particularly skilled in piloting the finest spacecraft at high speeds, which is also when his telepathic mind does its most focused thinking. He is a natural pilot, exhibiting an instinctive sense of direction and fine control of ships of many different sizes.”  
“[Adi Gallia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FCJaJg52&t=ZDUzOWVhNGNjYTc1MjJlZWM4MTA1ODdiZjQ3MTZmMDczNjJiNWY3NixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0): Tholothian from Coruscant * Uses Form V Lightsaber combat * Great starfighter pilot.”  
“[Anakin Skywalker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fm4SDDlT&t=ZWYyMWVjZjUxOWQwZGM5YTcyZGMyYzk2MzIzOGY4NTM5NDdmOTk5NSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) Fast Facts: Expert pilot, superior Force abilities, talented mechanic, speaks Huttese.”  
"I’ve never seen such a dense debris field around a planet. I don’t think even Plo Koon could have gotten a T-6 through it safely.“ [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FupSgWbk&t=MTY5YWZkNWJhY2NkYTM5NGNiMmQ1MDIzMzM3NDIwMThiYzNmZGI4ZSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * **SCHOLARS:**  
”[Yaddle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FLKk1cxn&t=ZjU4OGMyYjIxZDI5YmM4YjZmODljYTc1NTQ5NDNjZGZkNGE2MmU5NyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) has devoted a lot of time to scholarly interests, and spends much time in the Jedi archives. But she has been an active Jedi in the field, too.“  
Jocasta Nu is Chief Librarian of the Jedi Temple Archives as a Consular Jedi who has withdrawn from duties concerning combat. [ _[Star Wars - The Visual Encyclopedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fqces47F&t=YzcyMDAzNzBlMWNlYzEzOWU1ZDU1N2Q5NzA5YzU4MGRlMDE0NzE0ZixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * **POLITICS + DIPLOMATS:**  
“[Adi Gallia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F0bs6Gfx&t=ODQ4ZjA3MTFjN2QwNjBlZWQ2ZTJhNWU2YTFjMTExOWZmOWQwYzQyZCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) was a valuable intelligence source to Senate leaders”, so she may not have been a liason directly in canon, but she at least worked with the Senate.  
“[Coleman Trebor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FNbMyvjD&t=MGZhZDVmNWM1NWYwYzQ3NWJiNzlhZDg1MjRlYmI0MzRlY2MwMmVjYixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is revered as a skillful mediator, bringing difficult disputes to a harmonius end.”  
“Ah, yes. The negotiator. General Kenobi.” (–General Grievous, Revenge of the Sith)  
“[Obi-Wan [Kenobi]’s diplomatic skills](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FkWvvY8Y&t=MWMyZTNhNjJjN2MzYWU0YzAwMThkYWVkNGEzOWIyMGM0OGRmZDY1ZCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0), specifically his reputation for preventing and stopping battles without using a single weapon, earn him the appelation "The Negotiator.” [ _Ultimate Star Wars_ ]
  * **DUELISTS:**  
“[Agen Kolar](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FCRx47aq&t=NzQxMTMzOWMxZTUxMjEzYzg3MjIwYTYwYjEzMmE4NTE2ZDhiMTEwZixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is a master swordsmith who joins the 200 Jedi Knights that battle the Separatist army on Geonosis. Mace Windu has a high opinion of Kolar’s combat skllls, an enlists him in a desperate attempt to arrest Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.“  
"A master of Form VII combat, [Mace Windu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fp20puHb&t=NGIxZTI5MmIwYjhjZjdmZjU1MjgyMjIwNzdiMmI2Yzk4YzlmMzBkNCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is one of the best living lightsaber fighters.”  
“Although cautious by nature, [[Obi-Wan] Kenobi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FVmi1BkB&t=MTYzNmI0ZGQzOGE1YTQ4OTlhZDA2NmI3ZTk5ZDhmYWZkYjQxNDBhYSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) has a healthy independent streak and truly formidable lightsaber skills.”
  * **STRATEGISTS:**  
“[[Oppo] Rancisis](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FcfacqkR&t=ZDQ3ZTJhZWZmNzcxZjlhMDgzM2ViNTk5ZmYwZmJlMmM5YmU2ODk0MixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is an excellent strategist, who ensures that, if negotiations fail, Jedi-counseled military tactics are cunning and effective.”
  * **UNARMED COMBAT:**  
"[[Oppo] Rancisis](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FcfacqkR&t=ZDQ3ZTJhZWZmNzcxZjlhMDgzM2ViNTk5ZmYwZmJlMmM5YmU2ODk0MixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) is adept with his green-bladed lightsaber, but prefers to use his highly developed Force powers for combat. He is a formidable foe in unarmed combat, using his four arms and long tail to make surprising strikes at his opponent.“  
“Obi-Wan’s crèche-mate Prie, for instance, had been partnered with a Master who was expert in two things: forming Force-bonds with animals and unarmed combat. So Prie spent most of her time on undeveloped worlds, protecting new settlements from both wild animals and would-be marauders. Once she had even ridden a horned beast two meters high.“ [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * SOURCES (unless otherwise stated): _Star Wars Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded_ \+ _Star Wars - Absolutely Everything You Need To Know - Updated and Expanded_
  * **CRECHEMASTERS:**  
\- Yaddle spends at least some time in the creche, whether regularly or they have rotating ones, is anyone’s guess, but she was there when Qui-Gon was a youngling:  
“Only yesterday, Dooku had chosen [Qui-Gon] as Padawan. He’d spent his last night in the younglings’ crèche laughing with his friends, imagining all the adventures he would have, and practicing with his lightsaber in the sparring room until Master Yaddle ordered him to bed.“ [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * Several paths existed within the Jedi is also confirmed in the _Ahsoka_ novel:  
“The Jedi were gone. Ahsoka thought it mercilessly, over and over again—still too afraid to say the words out loud—until she could take the final step: the Jedi were dead. All of them. The warriors, the scholars, the diplomats, the generals. The old and the young. The students and the teachers. They were dead, and there was nothing Ahsoka could do.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]



**JEDI SCHOOLING:**

  * Jedi have **Levitation Classes** in a practice gallery. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FtmzuEwb&t=ZTAzZjc2ODRkZWI2NDFjZWIyOTdmZjhmYWJhYjg1ODIwMmRhMTQ2NCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * One of the lessons in levitation classes is called **The Shifting Sand Meditation** , which focuses on small particles like sand. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FdTPyGwr&t=ZDQwYjBmOTczNWQzNWNlNjA3OGQ2OTk1NzMwYWVlYTA2NmM3N2I5NSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * The levitation classes practice gallery also included statues lining the walls, toys (possibly literal toys, possibly rocks that Dooku is referring to as toys because he’s ~beyond them), and equipment chests. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FBS5Od9N&t=YTM0ZTg3MjA4YzNjZmE2YzYzZDg2OTJhZTA3MzgzYmUxY2M4NzIzMCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * There are **Force-Sculpting Classes** , Dooku uses this to mold Force-lifted soil into a perfect icosahedron like in that class. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FWFiUaMz&t=NzQ3Mzk3MjFhZTMyYWE2ZTMxZWUwNjU1NWM3YjY5Y2FjNTI2YzA2NCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Master Sinube had his Padawan, Zang Arraira, performing soothing rituations in the atrium, quite possibly this is related to the practice of **Animal Kinship**. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FhmEISEb&t=ZDM3ZjI4NjNlMzNhOTdlOTBjZWZlNzc5OTkyOTc4MzI3NWE3MDNiMCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * We see a raging animal held safely behind a force field while Anakin tries to connect with it, which seems to likely be related:  
"I can't find a way to calm it. All I feel is its outrage. All it wants is to get out. To crush. Gore. Kill." [[ _Obi-Wan & Anakin_](https://imgur.com/5xHfgtm)]
  * It's brought up again when Obi-Wan and Anakin are on a mission on Glee Anselm and need to hitch an underwater ride:
  * "Maybe it was time for a lesson in beast control.   
[Anakin] reached toward the whale, spreading his fingers wide. He closed his eyes and felt the creature's mind. It was old. Vast. There was something else, an echo of the connection Obi-Wan had established. He sensed how his master had _persuaded_ the animal, coaxing it to help. An affinity had formed between them, a bridge between their minds." [[ _Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure_](https://imgur.com/EERpi6F)]
  * “Qui-Gon whispered, “The dark side?” He knew it was a thing all beings carried within them, a part of himself he would learn to guard against—the crèche masters had taught him all that. But it still sounded a little like some kind of ghost or monster, a mysterious thing that would leap out from the shadows to get you when you weren’t looking.” [[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184945537920/star-wars-the-phantom-menace-master-and)], which is a direct echo of George Lucas explaining the Force: “ Only way to overcome the dark side is through discipline. The dark side is pleasure, biological and temporary and easy to achieve. The light side is joy, everlasting and difficult to achieve.” (George Lucas, [_Clone Wars_ writers meeting](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181438778465/trickytricky1-gffa-george-lucas-2010-at))
  * Ahsoka is [taught by multiple Jedi during the course of _The Clone Wars_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181115895690/gffa-star-wars-the-clone-wars-various-jedi), including Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Tera Sinube, and Jocasta Nu, which indicates that they are a communal teaching culture.
  * Dooku is also taught by Lene Kostana several times (not just when Yoda's busy), while he is Yoda's Padawan, teaching him her speciality:  
"LENE: Because I have trained her well. Just as I am training you.  
DOOKU: Shouldn’t Master Yoda…  
LENE: Master Yoda is busy with the Council and has asked me to take you through the basics of **animal kinship** , if you’d ever stop talking." [[ _Dooku: Jedi Lost_](https://imgur.com/5uoyD8a)]
  * We see other instances of multiple Jedi teaching various students like Obi-Wan Kenobi teaching a class about the Jedi Beacon for a class field trip, as well as indicating that Jocasta Nu will be teaching the more later:  
"I know the reasons you’d call them back,” Caleb finally said. “Unexpected reasons!”  
Riotous laughter erupted from the others, all semblance of respectful order disappearing at Caleb’s words. But Obi-Wan raised his hands. “That’s as good an answer as I’ve ever heard,” he said. [ _[A New Dawn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FC5Ubj1E&t=NzcxYzkwZTcwMzViZmMxZTgxOWE2ZDljZTlkYjAwMjg2NWFlM2ZmNyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Jocasta Nu is teaching Caleb, Sammo, and Tai in [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FWd8PnMe&t=MWM2NTlhYzk5MTYxNGQwN2I5MjA4OGEzNjNhZjA0MzM5ZjA2MWU0MixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “The duties of a Padawan varied greatly. Certain kinds of instruction were universal— **meditation, lightsaber training** —and were studied both in groups at the Temple and privately with one’s Master. But those Masters ranged widely in talents and temperament, which meant that the assignments they gave were diverse, too.  
“Obi-Wan’s crèche-mate Prie, for instance, had been partnered with a Master who was expert in two things: **forming Force-bonds with animals** and **unarmed combat**. So Prie spent most of her time on undeveloped worlds, protecting new settlements from both wild animals and would-be marauders. Once she had even ridden a horned beast two meters high.  
“Meanwhile, his friend Jape studied with a Master who specialized in **astrophysics**. When he wasn’t in the Grand Orbital Observatory of Coruscant, he was flying around the galaxy to explore unique and interesting phenomena. He’d sent Obi-Wan images from fabulously multicolored nebulae, and from a point just shy of a black hole’s event horizon.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FzLL2NkG&t=YmZjZWRjM2IzNTdhOTljOTEwZGY3MDRiYWQ1ODc3OWExYzgxNmM1YSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “From his vantage point, Obi-Wan could scan nearly the entire lower level of the Jedi Archives. Jocasta Nu sat at her desk, patiently reviewing some file or other; a handful of younglings struggled through a dense **historical holo** , probably for a **class project**.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FzLL2NkG&t=YmZjZWRjM2IzNTdhOTljOTEwZGY3MDRiYWQ1ODc3OWExYzgxNmM1YSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * There are multiple career paths for a Jedi: “So why does Qui-Gon insist on studying [the prophecies]? It would be one thing if Qui-Gon were among the **Temple scholars** , someone whose **entire career had been spent researching antiquity**.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FmiAKKir&t=ZTFhNzhjNzc3ZTcxZThlZjUxOThmODFkODZhMjdjZjMyMmY0YzEyYSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Jedi learned about **Armageddon myths** in various cultures:  
"Most species have their own Armageddon myths. We learned many of them as Initiates. Understand someone’s fears, we were told, and you will know how to help them." [[ _Dooku: Jedi Lost_](https://imgur.com/EXNY3PW)]
  * Padawans definitely had **homework assignments** :   
“’Homework.’ Rael made a face. ‘What’ve they got you stuck doing?’ ‘A report on the different schools of theosophy a century ago.’” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FFxU0uWh&t=NTU2ODE2YzNjNTQ5NjE0MTNlMjJmMmI0ZDI4MWM2Y2FjZjQzOWI3MyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * There were teachers for specific subjects with Padawans: “Like any other adolescent with an obsession, Qui-Gon dug in. ‘It’s even made me a better student! You can ask my **history teachers** , both **Jedi history** and **galactic** —’” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FEo4o6Lt&t=M2JiYjFmOWFmNjQ0ZmE3ZWMyNDllNmI4NTgyNWZlZjIyMmQyYmJiOSxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Jedi teach that the galaxy is not static, that nothing can stop change or how things evolve and adapt, that these things you cherish now are valuable, but they will not last forever. [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FC3DYVUF&t=NmNjMmY2NDM5ZTBlYzIxZmIwMmNhNjY1OTc5OThlNzA0NDYxYzBjYyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]



**JEDI TRIALS & PADAWANS:**

  * What the Initiate Trials entail, we don’t fully know, but there’s [at least some meditation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F2JEXpqC&t=OTI3NjU4NDU5YWY5ZWZkZmYwZGU2NGMzYWExMzNjYTg1NDE5YWQ4NCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) and [lightsaber combat involved](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FBqHwaM2&t=MTlhYmEwY2Q1ZTJhMWNiZWZiZjljYTdlYTljYjc2NTFiZDVmNzQ3MixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0).
  * It’s unclear what–if any–restrictions there are on Padawan starting ages, other than that there are general trends.  
Ahsoka Tano becomes a Padawan at age 14, where Anakin expresses surprise at her age, considering her too young: “You know, I don’t even think you’re old enough to be a Padawan.” [ _The Clone Wars_ movie]  
Caleb Dume becomes a Padawan at age 13, but it’s mentioned more than once that he’s considered too young for it. Depa Billaba says he’s too young for it, but that “times being what they are, the Republic needs you nonetheless”. Caleb reinforces this later in a conversation with Tai and Sammo, “I might be young for a Padawan, but I passed my Trials, same as you two.” [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FGNwlhLg&t=MDU2YzFhZDFhMmQyZWJhOWNiNGViNDJhMDI0MjNjMDU2Y2EwOGFmMCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ][ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FWpC8aAA&t=ZjJiMmZlMWQyMzFhZmJlOTkwOTU0MDdkYTUzOTY0NjdjYTU1YTg5NyxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
Dooku was 16 when Yoda chose him: “DOOKU: (SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, HOLO-NARRATION) I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact, sister. I have been preparing for the tournament. It’s tomorrow, in the training gallery.” [ _Dooku: Jedi Lost_ ]
  * While it’s never said directly, it’s a very reasonable assumption that Anakin Skywalker was made Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Padawan at age 9 (given that he has the Padawan braid and Obi-Wan’s insistence that he would train Anakin), but we have no idea if this is rare because of Anakin’s age or just that his entire adoption process was one giant exception. [ _The Phantom Menace_ ]
  * Master and Apprentice is set in 40 BBY, during which Obi-Wan Kenobi is 17 and it’s mentioned that he’s been Qui-Gon’s Padawan for four years now, indicating that he was chosen at 13. “After four years teaching Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon could understand that losing a Padawan would be one of the most intensely painful experiences a Master could endure.” [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * Qui-Gon mentions that he was twelve when Dooku chose him: “Qui-Gon Jinn, twelve years old, knelt in front of his new Master. Only yesterday, Dooku had chosen him as Padawan.” [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * How this goes together with Caleb and Ahsoka being considered too young is unclear–whether the Jedi were pushing the ages back OR whether that lineage was just exceptionally talented and tended to be chosen young, it’s hard to say. But it seems likely that the usual age is probably around 15-16, the mid-point of adolescence (which is 10-21) and Anakin’s lineage is chosen much younger: “Qui-Gon sometimes questioned why Padawans were transferred from the crèche to their Masters in the middle of most species’ adolescence—exactly when every change became more difficult. (He, like Dooku and Yoda and Yoda’s old Master before him, had taken a younger Padawan; Obi-Wan had become his apprentice at thirteen. This had not helped.)“ [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * In Dooku: Jedi Lost there is a gossip story passed around about a possibly expelled Padawan long ago, one that keeps getting passed around by Initiates telling stories by glow lanterns at night, which indicates that it’s considered juicy enough/surprising enough that it doesn’t seem to happen much/if at all. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FkO2nAlV&t=NzIyNjU5ZGFkNzc1MjllYmEwNzZhYTM5ZDNmYThhNzFhNDEwNGQxNiw3alV0YXhrOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188372784395%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]



**JEDI LEAVING THE JEDI ORDER:**

  * Younglings’ questions about what happens if you leave the Jedi Order, even as a Master, is easily answered and no one is demonized, as they walk by [the busts of the Lost Twenty that are on full display in the Archives](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/174804423785/gffa-i-was-talking-with-glompcat-and-discussing):  
“Is that what happened to all of [the Lost Twenty]? They became Sith?”  
“No. Some became leaders. Others taught, while most simply vanished into history, never to be heard of again.” [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188389885690/dooku-jedi-lost-by-cavan-scott-the-lost-twenty)_ ]
  * Yoda expresses it explicitly as well, when Anakin’s thinking of leaving when he was younger: “Jailers, the Jedi are not.” [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FkYriCDP&t=OGI2NTdiMjhlYTQ4YzNlNGE0MTc4ZmRmNDU0OWEyMWMxNWExNzUxNCxhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * When discussing that Anakin may want to leave the Jedi Order, that he feels his path is elsewhere and the galaxy is calling to him, Obi-Wan accepts this (and later tells Yoda that he will go with Anakin, if that’s what he chooses) and Anakin says, “This doesn’t have to be forever. I can always come back.” [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F3kXRieL&t=OWE4NGRiNzU2NzdmY2RiNjI2ODZmM2I2OWVhNzZkZTc2NGMzODgwMixhMkVHcFdkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666428910%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]  
Obi-Wan later repeats this to Yoda, the idea that Anakin would come back, who doesn’t object to it precisely,   
“To leave the Order, does Anakin wish?“   
"Possibly, Master Yoda. He believes that his path lies elsewhere. He wishes to leave his training behind, at least for now. He says he will return, but…”  
Yoda asks if Obi-Wan will go with him and Obi-Wan’s words seem deliberately chosen, “I will continue training him in the Force whether he is here or not. The currents that swirl around him… you’ve seen them. Qui-Gon saw them too. That’s why he asked for my vow. Anakin must be guided. If the dark side finds him…”   
“Disagree, I do not, but allow this, the Council will not. For the Jedi Order only, Jedi training is.”  
There is a very distinct difference in how Obi-Wan phrases this–he will continue Anakin’s training in the Force, clearly with the Jedi principles and the light side, but without the Jedi name. Which indicates that Jedi training with the name provides a specific context to it, rather than that the Jedi wouldn’t allow anyone to lift rocks with their minds other than them. Especially given that we see many other Force-based cultures exist in the GFFA (the Guardians of the Whills, the Nightsisters, the Bardottans) who do whatever they want with the Force, while the Jedi co-exist with them.
  * Dooku meets up with Jak’zin, a younger Jedi who remembers him from before he left the Jedi Order and they get to talking, having dinner together, discussing what most people think Dooku is up to: "Forming a new order of Force users? Is that really what the rumors say?“ "It is probably the most common among the Jedi, yes.” They obviously weren’t breathing down his neck, because Dooku wasn’t doing any such thing, so they left him alone, as well as they had nothing to say about Dooku starting his own Order, if that’s what he wanted to do, apparently. [ _[Age of the Republic - Count Dooku #1](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182785303248/this-is-all-fascinating-this-comic-is-probably)_ ]
  * During _Attack of the Clones_ , Padme thinks that Dooku was behind her assassination attempt, but the Jedi defend him (up until it’s shown that he’s the head of a political movement amassing a droid army for war). They’re wrong about him, but it shows that they don’t believe anyone who leaves their Order is evil for it.  
“I think that Count Dooku was behind it.”  
“He is a political idealist, not a murderer. You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn’t assassinate anyone. It’s not in his character.”




	5. Psychic Space Wizards Doing Psychic Space Wizard Things

**SECTION 4 - PSYCHIC SPACE WIZARDS DOING PSYCHIC SPACE WIZARD THINGS:**

**JEDI CARRYING A PSYCHIC WEIGHT/FEELING OTHERS’ WEIGHT ON THEM:**

  * Jedi can feel the suffering of an entire planet, millions of beings suffering can blanket over them:  
\- "Suffering blankets this planet like a miasma, choking its inhabitants. [….] My heart hangs heavy to witness such pain, Master.“  
"As does mine, young one. As does mine.” [ _[Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F72YxC68&t=ZGVkODg3ZmQyNGRlNDk1MTkxYTQ1ZTMxNDI0NTkyYTEwMjViZDhiMyxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- "I sense fear and pain on your planet, Senator Gaans," Billaba said. "But not in any specific concentrations. Your world is hurting, but the hurt is not yet critical." [--Deba Billaba, _Queen's Shadow_ ]  
\- "I always knew this day would come. I just didn't know where, or when. I certainly never imagined it would be in a place like this, on a planet killer the like of which the galaxy has never seen. A million voices cry out as one, washing over me, their pain my own." [--Obi-Wan Kenobi on Alderaan's explosion, [_From a Certain Point of View_ , " _Time of Death_ "]](https://imgur.com/RKbNlMr)  
\- "All around the planet, cities that had been suspended in the air for decades dropped as one. Where once there had been the perpetual buzz of repulsorlift engines, now there were crashes and explosions and terrible screams…screams that Sifo-Dyas had already endured."  
"The falling hospital had crashed into the Tabor Plains, columns of fire igniting a blaze that swept hungrily through the dry crops. The cries of a million souls cut through me, a tremor in the Force that threatened to send us all into a spiral of grief and dispair." [[ _Dooku: Jedi Lost_](https://imgur.com/8m0TPSS)]  
\- DOOKU: (HOLO-NARRATION) The pain and terror were overwhelming…  
SIFO-DYAS: (CRYING OUT, CLUTCHING HIS HEAD) [[ _Dooku: Jedi Lost_](https://imgur.com/Vxe10Gf)]
  * Not just as a sentient mind, but in the psychic connection they have to the Force:   
"All lives were precious, and when so many were lost in such a way, the Jedi felt the pain of it in the Force as well as in their own hearts.“ [ _Dark Disciple_ ]
  * If they’re not careful, the Jedi can get lost in the Force:   
“But he followed Qui-Gon as they made their way toward the cave. It was important to stay attentive, because the beauty of their surroundings could so easily lull him off his guard. Soft light filtered through the leaves far overhead. Sinuous vines twined around low shrubs and tree trunks, fruit gleaming in various shades of deep purple and a green so pale it was almost gold. Temperate breezes caressed his skin, tousled Qui-Gon’s hair. Calling upon the Force here would be easy—only a few moments of serenity would surely connect any Jedi to the abundant life of this moon.“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FpxmKEGv&t=YjNhNTUwNTFiMGEwMTU3YjJlYjZiY2I0NjhiYjQxOGM5Y2MyMzI5YSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “Qui-Gon leapt with Obi-Wan, reaching out with the Force to sense the trees, the life in each branch and leaf. He sensed the winds and the ground, and anchored himself to them to slow his fall. Obi-Wan was doing the same, his own efforts a second note in the great chorus of the Force around them——and the others. So many others.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FwzCHbvZ&t=YzY3NmViMGU3NDFmNTcyNTY2MWI4NWY2MWYxZjc4ODhlNTk3Mjk3MixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “Impact. The jolt was minor, and Qui-Gon scarcely noticed. At that instant he activated his lightsaber and reached out with his senses to detect their foes.(And they were foes. At this range, their hostile intent surrounded them all, cold as Cadomai.)“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FDfpRg4T&t=YTg0NzZjYTNmNDVjZDBjOTJlOTIzY2E4YTIzN2U1NThkNzc2MGQwZixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “But he felt Obi-Wan fall, through the Force, through the sheer jolt of alarm that passed straight from his Padawan’s heart to his.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F7ojZLHC&t=MDljNmE2M2U2NGQ3ZTBjMTcxMmUyNzZmY2NjOWM3MWZkZDA3MzkwZixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “He attempted to send a wave of reassurance to his Padawan through the Force, encouragement to hold on, but he felt no answering sense of relief. Either Obi-Wan hadn’t perceived it, or the situation was too dire for his fear to be so easily allayed.“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FSx3yAZr&t=NGUwZmE4YzFhNzdhNmExZGI0ZDhmNDljMWZkZTJmY2RjOWFlMTAwNCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “Through the Force, Qui-Gon felt their attackers’ resolve weaken, then give way. They broke ranks and ran, the fury in their minds growing distant like storm clouds being blown away by a strong spring wind.“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Foh5GIIB&t=MzE5ZmQxN2FiN2U5YmVjZjhkMmUzNzg0YmRkMzAwNThkYTk0ZTg0OSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “Obi-Wan, now deep in thought, went back to cleaning himself. Probably Qui-Gon should do the same; if his face was as begrimed as his hands, he was utterly filthy. Yet he couldn’t ignore the waves of emotion rising within Rahara Wick. He sensed her pain, and her anger.“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FT2G4nIC&t=MmRkYzZiOGU4N2YwNzZlYTk1Zjc4MTgyMjg5MjA2NDRjYmVlNDNmOSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Sometimes they can’t even tell the difference between their own feelings and what others are pressing on them:   
“Rael had brought them to an antechamber at the rim of the dome for their conversation. It was a small space, cramped and claustrophobic. Or maybe it just felt that way, with Rael’s fury so great that it drew the air out of the room.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FvUsAIDD&t=YjVmYmU0MzcyZGYyOWE1YTEzYjUzMDllMWM5ZGRhOTNkMmQ5MzRiMixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Jedi do feel a lack when trying to reach out to those that are dead/have shut themselves off from their mental connections to each other:  
\- “She felt completely alone in the Force, except for the dark nothingness that stared back at her every time she tried to connect with Anakin or any of the others.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]  
\- “[Ahsoka] thought about her master, whom she could no longer sense, and the other Jedi, whose absence was like an open airlock in her lungs.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]
  * “She breathed in and out slowly, the way Master Plo had shown her all those years before when they had first met. She had been so confused back then, and more than a little scared. The slaver who had intercepted her village’s signal to the Jedi and come to take her had been frightening, but the instant Ahsoka had laid eyes on Jedi Master Plo Koon, she had known she could trust him.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]



**JEDI ABILITIES:**

  * Bonds between Masters and Padawans (whatever that bond is, emotional or psychic, is unclear, but seems to lean towards being a mix of both) are the standard:   
“But he had forged a powerful bond with Dooku well before they’d been together for a year. Most Masters and apprentices did.” [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]
  * However, whether or not Jedi have Force Bonds as they do in fanfiction is unclear. Character guides have mentioned there being strong bonds between characters (like [Obi-Wan & Anakin](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/175409262195/so-im-reading-these-character-profiles-and) or [Mace & Depa](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/170429303294/ultimate-star-wars-jedi-characters-fun-facts) or [Plo & Ahsoka](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fo5GjqXV&t=MTVhODBiM2Y2MTVjZTIyYmJjZGM0OGMyMGRhODNmMmIyNDE5YmQxZCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)) but whether that’s a literal Force bond or an emotional bond, it’s hard to say. Rey and Kylo Ren have repeatedly been described as having a Force Bond by the creators, which allowed them to see and speak to each other across great distances. ( _Star Wars Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded + Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need To Know - Updated and Expanded, The Last Jedi_ )
  * Recognizing someone through the Force is heavily influenced by how well you know the person:  
“The material of [Luminara’s] body is the essence that Kanan is somehow sensing through the Force. But he knows there’s something off about it. But since he didn’t really know Luminara, he doesn’t _really_ know. That’s one of the interesting things about death and then the dark side and all these different ways you can use the Force. The sensing of people is one of the biggest dilemmas, I think, in all of Star Wars, because people want to use it like a metal detector. I am very, very certain that it really just relates to how much you know somebody and intention of threat. You take those two things and combine them. So of course when Obi-Wan arrives in the Death Star, Anakin knows about it. Obi-Wan’s intentions are fairly clear, what he wants to do. He even, I think to some degree, knows he’s going to face Vader. And they knew each other so well, they were so close. It’s like a battering ram. “ [–Dave Filoni, [on _Rebels_ ’ "Rise of the Old Masters”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ign.com%2Farticles%2F2014%2F10%2F28%2Fstar-wars-rebels-dave-filoni-on-the-luminara-twist-in-rise-of-the-old-masters&t=MWQ4ZGJkNjRmMzIwNjczM2I1YWY1Y2JhYjdjMzE0OTdkNTBlNzJhNCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]
  * Perhaps this is why Anakin senses Obi-Wan's anxiety, because of their close bond:  
"I sense some anxiety From you about the duchess." [[ _The Clone Wars_ , "Voyage of Temptation"](https://imgur.com/iYsehZV)]
  * While it doesn’t appear in a canon story or guidebook, Pablo Hidalo does refer to Luminara’s presence as a “signature in the Force”:  
"What Kanan was sensing was the remnants of her signature in the Force, which was probably amplified by her preserved body in that cell.“ [ _Rebels_ Recon 1.05, “Rise of the Old Masters”]
  * To varying degrees, Jedi can shield their mind and abilities from each other:  
“It’s been a long time since I played a new role, although shielding my mind and abilities from you was harder than I thought.” [–Mace Windu, _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F2aUZUkO&t=MTEzMTQ4Yzg5YzU0YWEyOTBiOWZhMmM2MTNlMWNjZWU0MzczZGVkMSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * It’s possible that Obi-Wan is using Yoda’s cloak as a connection to him to be able to sense him OR it’s possible that he simply knows Yoda is nearby and is close enough with him to recognize his essence:  
"He recovered [Yoda’s robe], feeling the rough material between his fingers.  
‘Master Yoda’s?’ Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes.   
Anakin knew he was calling on the Force, attempting to sense the location of the garment’s owner.“ [ _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FNIXl6u0&t=M2MxODAzNjBlOGE1MTAyYWZlM2RhYTI3ODAyNzBiMjc3N2I5Yzk2NyxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * "Anakin relaxed, closing his eyes. He felt the planet all around him. Lizard-gulls in the air, giant eels in the sea. He felt the coolness of the ocean spray against his face and the warmth of the bright sun against his neck.  
And all the time he imagine Master Yoda’s impossibly old face. Those wise eyes. That impish smile. The sound of a twisted cane tap-tap-tapping on the temple flagstones.  
There was nothing." [ _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FYbARZLq&t=YWNmNjkxY2M4MDk3NjJmNzNkNWEwZGQyMzkxOWU0ZTQxNzk4YmQ4MSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * As well, to some degree, the Jedi can send at least short telepathic messages to each other–though, it seems to be rarely used, depends on distance, and it’s unclear who can do it and who can’t, only that Obi-Wan and Mace seem capable of it at least.  
Anakin coughed up seawater as he felt Obi-Wan sending out a telepathic cry for help.  
Anakin’s wounded and we’ve lost our ship. Please, come quickly.  
But Anakin felt another presence–Mace Windu, closer than they could have hoped.  
I’m coming for you. It shouldn’t have gone this far…. [ _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FhtbiZG1&t=ZTcxODk3ZDM3ZmU0Mjg5Yjg4MzRiZjZmNzAwMWRiNjM4ZTUyNWQwOSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * Yoda is able to relieve some of Dooku’s pain after he’s buried under rubble. It’s unclear if all Jedi can do this or if it’s something special Yoda can do. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FStm9mdK&t=MTU2N2Y3NzhjZWRiOTExNTRmY2ZlNDk5M2ExZjI0MzRhZTkxMjBhYSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “Some Jedi Knights’ sensitivity to the Force allowed them to expertly plumb the emotions of everyone around them, sifting through and assessing feelings in a way that allowed them to perfectly gauge their responses to all. This was a talent Qui-Gon didn’t share. He generally had to assess mood and tempers like any non-Force-user—through tone of voice, expression, things said and unsaid. But Captain Deren’s shame and misery were so great that Qui-Gon not only felt them, but shared them as though the pain were his own.“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FbCj1xhq&t=YjA3MTdkYTBmYTNiNzZjM2FiYTQ1OGRmM2ZiMGQ0YTk1ZGU0MGYwYixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Meditative combat trances seem to vary with Jedi, sometimes even within an individual:  
“He relaxed and let the Force flow through him. Usually, in battle, the Force seemed to fall silent—not to desert him, but to become no more than instinct. This time, however, Obi-Wan found himself connecting to everything around him—as though he were in a meditative trance. He wasn’t waiting for his Master to guide him. At last, he was guided purely by the Force.  
“The next few minutes seemed to take place in slow motion. Obi-Wan felt no fear as he emerged from behind the loader droid and re-engaged the blackguards. Life and death were all the same, within the Force; there was nothing to hide from, nothing to distract him. Instead he could perceive the path of every blaster bolt before it was fired. His body required no help from his conscious mind to angle his lightsaber to deflect each shot.“ [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fs6qGNnn&t=NWZjMzdmODM3NjQ1N2U2MmE4ZDlmODdiMDNhYzBjNmY3ZWMyYTUwMyxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Force Speed is possibly a thing in some form or another. Whether it’s just quick reflexes or using the Force to enhance speed is a bit unclear, though, TPM would certainly suggest that it was initially meant to be a Jedi ability. [ _[The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, The Clone Wars, Revenge of the Sith](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185915962470/gffa-gffa-star-wars-battlefront-ii-update)_ ]
  * But these are [haphazardly included Force abilities](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189315128630/i-am-loving-jedi-fallen-order-and-im-right-there) that are sometimes only used once, despite seeming like they’d be really useful to use all the time, so one can probably infer that they’re either very difficult to use (the Force can be instinctual in certain situations, but it seems like most of the time it requires real focus to use) or they’re not meant to be remembered and shouldn’t be taken seriously. An example of “shhh, don’t think too hard about it” is Force Speed (used by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in The Phantom Menace), while I think Force Slow (used by Cal in Jedi: Fallen Order) is meant to be taken more seriously, despite that game mechanics require that it be frequently used.
  * Possibly Obi-Wan was using Force Speed on Carnelion IV, when one of the citizens there remarks on how fast he moves, that she can’t see where he went: “He moved so fast… where did he go?” [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F1fHUCw0&t=NGRhYjZmYmZhZTMwZWZkNzM4MDdlMzViN2U0MzA5NDQ5ZWMzMTgxYixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * “Barriss Offee specialized in tandem fighting and used the Force to keep her actions perfectly in sync with her partner Unduli. The team of Unduli and Offee was more powerful than the sum of its parts.” ( _[Star Wars Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FXrqz9ll&t=YzQxOGM5NTI4ZjIwYjAyYTY5Yzk1NmM0NjM3MjA3OTIyNTZmYmU2YyxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ )
  * Sometimes, as a Jedi, you just gotta chuck your lightsaber at some stuff. [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin, The Clone Wars, Return of the Jedi](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/187286128412/star-wars-the-rise-of-skywalker-d23-special-look)_]
  * Cal Kestis is a psychometric (like Quinlan Vos), who is able to hear echoes through the Force at multiple points, hearing voices and sometimes seeing flashes of visions. He’s also able to pick up Cere’s musical instrument/space guitar and play a song she wrote just by feeling the echo of it in the Force. It’s a rare skill even among the Jedi. [ _[Jedi: Fallen Order](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F5Halmr0&t=YWFhZGQyNzAyNWFkZWVmNThkOTgxMzExYTU1MDUyM2Q0MjMzNGZiMyxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Psychometry, in addition to being rare, seems to be potentially incredibly painful, if you don’t have anyone to help guide you. Karr Nuq Sin literally has the Force on his side guiding him through this and he still feels like he’s on fire when he has visions, sometimes over everyday objects like simple money:  
\- "Sometimes I touch something and everything gets loud and… and both bright and dark at the same time. It’s hard to explain. It’s sort of like being on fire, but then other things come through: voices, pictures, colors–and then… then I black out.“   
\- "The room was brighter, and tiny rows of secondary indicator lights blinked softly on standby. His head was splitting, but he didn’t care.” "The first time I fainted, I was out for ages. My parents thought I was dead.“   
\- "It all created a storm of clutterd and confusing images that left Karr powerless to exercise what little control he had learned, and he felt himself blacking out." [– _[Force Collector](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189579763430/force-collector-by-kevin-shinick-what-its-like)_ ]
  * Cal Kestis, in contrast to Karr, seems to have better control, as he was raised as a Jedi and would have had a lot more support, though, he was only a Padawan when Order 66 hit. He’s still vulnerable to especially intense sensations–echoes of death don’t seem to bother him so much, but an Inquisitor’s lightsaber brings him to his knees.  
\- “Careful with that. It’s been through hell.” [–Trilla Suduri, _[Jedi: Fallen Order](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189579763430/force-collector-by-kevin-shinick-what-its-like)_ ]
  * There are many instances of bonding with animals as a special discipline in and of itself:  
\- Ezra Bridger is shown across all of Rebels to have special connections with animals, including loth cats, loth wolves, and purrgil.  
\- Obi-Wan teaches Anakin to use the Force to help move animals along: "Use the Force to send [these nearly mindless animals] on their way.” [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FHQ4tYwM&t=YjlmYTFmMjBkNjI1MzI1MjlmOTBkY2M1ZTIyOTJmMTdjNTQ0NDdhNCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]  
\- The Jedi have a special area to help learners practice connecting with animals, set in a safe environment, as the animal is behind a force field:   
“I can’t find a way to calm it. All I feel is its rage. It wants to get out. To crush. Gore. Kill.”   
“It’s all right, Anakin. Not all Force abilities come easily to everyone. This is why we study. Why we learn. Skill is the child of patience." [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FNDMyYDM&t=NzExMWE1MjkzNGY3ZDkzNWMzN2Q4YTRkYWFjNTQxOWMyZGM2ZTdiNSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]  
\- Master Sinube had his Padawan, Zang Arraira, performing soothing rituations in the atrium, quite possibly this is related to the practice of Animal Kinship. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FhmEISEb&t=NmIzODgzNjAzYjJlYzhiZGEwMzMzMmQ1NTA1YzkxNjc0ZmNhMTBlZSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- This is probably what Anakin is practicing on the reek in the Geonosian arena, he calms it before getting on to ride it. [ _[Attack of the Clones](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185523456463/star-wars-attack-of-the-clones-geonosis-arena)_ ]  
\- Not only does Anakin attempt it in this book, but he also senses the previous echo of Obi-Wan’s connection with the animal, it’s unclear whether this is because That’s The Way It Works for all Jedi, because Obi-Wan is especially talented, or because Anakin recognizes Obi-Wan’s presence (the last would be my guess because of Dave Filoni’s comments about why Kanan had trouble recognizing Luminara in _Rebels_ ):  
"Maybe it was time for a lesson in beast control.  
"He reached toward the whale, spreading his fingers wide. He closed his eyes and felt the creature’s mind. It was old. Vast. There was something else, an echo of the connection Obi-Wan had established. He sensed how his master had persuaded the animal, coaxing it to help. An affinity had formed between them, a bridge between their minds." [ _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FxEeb4HJ&t=N2JkZWU0YmY1NWFlMDE4MmNmNWNiMTEzMDNhNDRkNTEzNGRlMmUxNCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]



**LIGHTSABER FORMS IN CANON:**

  * In general, as far as I can tell, lightsaber forms are referred to as Form I, Form II, Form III, etc., in the canon stories, while occasionally they will be referred to as Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu in character guides–most notably _Star Wars Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded_ and _Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know_.
  * To make things more confusing sometimes Star Wars Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded also instead uses the Form numbers, [for Dooku they say](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fundefined&t=NjdkZDk1Yzg4YzhlMDhmZGRmODU2NTFlM2QxNjE0ZDhhNmViNWY1ZSxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0), “He is a master of ancient Form II combat, characterized by graceful moves.”
  * In the _Star Wars Rebels_ episode “[Rise of the Old Masters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTx1WX4G6ydM&t=ZmM0N2MwMWNhMzEzMzY4ODU5MTBhNjI3MzQ4YWNjMzUxODZkN2NmMixxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”, the Grand Inquisitor (who was once a Jedi himself) recognizes Kanan’s style of fighting and refers to it as Form III: “It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba. The temple records are quite complete. In close quarter fighting, Billaba’s emphasis was always on Form III, which you favor to a ridiculous degree.”
  * The Jedi created training holocrons to show lightsaber lessons, one of which is shown in Star Wars Rebels, “[Shroud of Darkness](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3YKgu3nMqUs&t=YmFhOTM2ZDJmNmRhN2M1NjE0YWJmMTNhMDAwZjZmZjE1ZGUwNDM1OCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)” with Anakin Skywalker teaching a modified version (that his adjustments seem to have been added into the Jedi’s teachings, since this is from Kanan’s holocron that he got from Depa):  
“Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire from multiple adversaries. Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next, and so on. I’ve made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you’ll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here, I’ll show you.“



**JEDI AND KYBER CRYSTALS + LIGHTSABERS:**

  * “A lightsaber is an extention of a Jedi’s Force awareness. Becasue Jedi let the Force guide their selection of the crystal, the vibration the crystal creates in the lightsaber blade helps Jedi center themselves and find balance in the Force.” [ _[Star Wars: Lightsabers - A Guide To Weapons of The Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/177243193380/star-wars-lightsabers-a-guide-to-weapons-of-the)_ ]
  * “Kyber crystals are clear. They’re not like, oh, here’s a blue one. I know that’s been in some games, but as George described it, that’s not how it works. Because then anyone could have found them easily and they’re very difficult to find. That’s why Ilum is an ice cave–you can’t tell the ice from the crystals if you’re an average person. So there’s the Force kind of protecting itself as nature tends to from time to time.” [Dave Filoni, “Ahsoka’s Untold Tales” panel]
  * “Clear as ice and cold until they found the hands that waited for them, they added structure in an ordered way, one prism at a time. And while they grew, they waited. From time to time, someone would arrive and call to them, like the harmony of a perfect song. Each crystal had a chosen bearer, and only that bearer would hear the music and see the glow. All others would pass by, seeing nothing but more ice. There were larger crystals, visible to all but inert unless properly calibrated, and there were tiny ones, the size of a fingernail or smaller. Even the smallest could channel power and find a bearer. All they had to do was be patient and grow.” [ _Ahsoka_ ]
  * When the younglings go to Ilum, Petro asks, “How will we know which crystal to pick?” and Ahsoka answers, “Only you can know which one is yours.” to show the audience that this is a sacred ceremony and that each one is chosen by a specific Jedi. [[The Gathering, _The Clone Wars_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188502358785/would-i-be-so-very-wrong-to-say-a-jedis)]
  * “It’s blue, isn’t it?” Fanry said curiously. “Are all lightsaber blades blue?”  
“The kyber crystals do determine the color of the blade, but they only take on their colors after their bond with the Jedi who’ve chosen them.”  
Fanry’s eyes widened. “Kyber crystals bond with Jedi? Does that mean you…communicate with them?”  
With a grin, [Obi-Wan] said, “No. Just—their particular properties are affected by their proximity to a Force user. Very swiftly, the bond forms, and then the kyber crystals change. Most turn blue or green, which is why most Jedi’s lightsabers are those colors. A few crystals even turn purple.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FZ4wQxD4&t=ZjlmNTRjNTQ0NWQ5ZmFlYzJlNTAxOTJjZTQ1NzdiMzM1NGNkMTM0NyxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “A true lightsaber cannot be assembled by a machine, only those sensitive to the Force can construct one.” [ _[Star Wars: Lightsabers - A Guide To Weapons of The Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/177243193380/star-wars-lightsabers-a-guide-to-weapons-of-the)_ ]
  * “A Jedi who loses a lightsaber often builds another. In times of great need–such as the emergency of the Clone Wars–the Order kept replacement lightsabers for Jedi to use while they built a new one.” [ _[Star Wars: Lightsabers - A Guide To Weapons of The Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/177243193380/star-wars-lightsabers-a-guide-to-weapons-of-the)_ ]
  * “Above all, Jedi must keep track of their lightsabers. Should a lightsaber fall into the hands of an unpracticed or dishonorable person, it will almost always lead to tragedy.” [ _[Star Wars: Lightsabers - A Guide To Weapons of The Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/177243193380/star-wars-lightsabers-a-guide-to-weapons-of-the)_ ]
  * Kyber crystals have some level of sentience/ability to feel pain:  
"Rey could feel the Force heaving like the sea on Ahch-To, whipped into a fury their attempts to manipulate it. And she could feel the kyber crystal at the heart of the weapon seek a resonance, trying to find harmony where there was only dissonance. Caught in their tug-of-war, the crystal seemed to keen in the Force, a wail that Rey could feel in her bones.” [[ _The Last Jedi_ novelization](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/175177139524/the-last-jedi-novelization-by-jason-fry-i-swear)]
  * A kyber crystal or the Force was able to literally shove a vision into Darth Vader’s head (of a better path for him to take) so strongly that it briefly flushed the dark side out of his system (or so it seems from his eyes turning blue again briefly). [[Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/178457563525/gffa-darth-vader-5-are-you-fucking-kidding-me)]
  * “Energy constantly flows through the crystal. You’re not fighting with a simple blade as much as you are directing a current of power. Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well and become a part of the blade.” [[ _Star Wars Rebels_ \- “Trials of the Darksaber”](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/162298483145/star-wars-rebels-trials-of-the-darksaber-i)]
  * The crystals seem to have an active will of their own, to some degree:  
\- “But it’s almost as if the crystals evade our attempts to investigate their properties on a quantum level. They flee from our efforts to analyze them with neutron activation, even plasma mass spectrometry.” [ _[Catalyst](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166236296280/kyber-crystals-one-of-the-most-interesting-things)_ ]  
\- “A more pressing problem involved controlling the crystals’ seemingly innate impulse to diffract power-treacherously and erratically. He trained his gaze on the crystal. Was it resisting him?” [ _[Catalyst](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166236296280/kyber-crystals-one-of-the-most-interesting-things)_ ]
  * They have some level of self-defense in addition to hiding themselves in the Force, including affecting those who weren’t Force-users:  
“Galen had already observed that property in his study of some of the finger-sized kybers Orson had provided. The experiments he had conducted in a lab at the Institute of Applied Science had also revealed that close and extended contact with kybers was detrimental to sleep. He hadn’t gotten a full night’s rest in months, and even on the nights when sheer exhaustion overwhelmed his racing thoughts, the crystals infiltrated his dreams. The Jedi were believed to have been able to establish a kind of rapport with the kybers through the Force. Was it possible that the crystals could affect non-Force-users as well?” [ _[Catalyst](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166236296280/kyber-crystals-one-of-the-most-interesting-things)_ ]
  * Ahsoka was able to sense something familiar through the crystals she picked up and healed, guessing that they were probably from the Jedi Temple, showing there’s an echo there, a familiarity she can pick up on through the crystal: “‘These feel familiar,’ Ahsoka said. ‘If I had to guess, I would say they were looted from the Jedi Temple itself.’” They were from an Inquisitor, who are Jedi tortured into the dark side, so she’s probably right about that. [ _Ahsoka_ ]
  * Kyber crystals resonate in the Force, which allows Kanan to detect which ship of three that they’re specifically on. [[ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Breaking Ranks”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FPuxWJ29&t=ODI2MjQ2NDMyOWYyMjIxMjViOWJmYzQ5YWE0MGM3ZDVjMzA0ZDZmZCxxYWtnZ3dMUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666439235%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]




	6. Jedi Temples

**SECTION 5 - JEDI TEMPLES:**

**JEDI TEMPLE LAYOUT - GENERAL:**

  * We see the rooms of [Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Yoda, Barriss, and Depa](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/178646578085/gffa-gffa-the-jedi-temple-personal) in _The Clone Wars_ and _Kanan: The Last Padawan_. One thing to keep in mind is the medium and whether or not that means extra animation can be a budgetary issue, just as much as whether or not they’re Making A Point about who needs a lot of _stuff_ and who doesn’t. (Also this can harken back to George Lucas’ explanation on the Force: “What happens when you go to the dark side is it goes out of balance and you get really selfish and you forget about everybody … because when you get selfish you _get_ stuff, or you want stuff, and when you want stuff and you get stuff then you are afraid somebody is going to take it away from you, whether it’s a person or a thing or a particular pleasure or experience.” Ie, who has a lot of _stuff_ and what that might mean about them falling into greed, as a visual shorthand in an animated series’ fictional world.)
  * The Room of a Thousand Fountains exists in canon, though, we know nothing of what it looks like in this continuity. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FViQA1Eq&t=M2NjZjlmMmJmZGY1NGE4ZDg5ZjAzZDdiYzFjNDQyMmUzNDQ4MjIzYSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * The busts of the Lost 20 line the Archives hall, where people walk by them frequently. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FViQA1Eq&t=M2NjZjlmMmJmZGY1NGE4ZDg5ZjAzZDdiYzFjNDQyMmUzNDQ4MjIzYSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “They say [the great tree] is old, even older than Yoda, that it originally stood on Ossus, at the heart of the First Temple. I don’t know how many Jedi have trained beneath its branches, or how many birds have roosted among its leaves, but I knew it would get his attention.” [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FMUst2Rv&t=NzMzMzA4YTRhZWU5YThjYjMzNzk0MjMxYWNhZTcyMTkwMTZmNDViMyxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * “Many Jedi went on retreat for deeper contemplation, but the Temple possessed its own reserves of tranquility. Chambers on the higher levels had translucent windows open to the sunlight, where one could drink in the heat and radiance and utter quiet. On a lower level, a meditation path wove its way through a maze of stonework, inviting the mind to focus. Sensory deprivation pods for various species could be filled and sealed, for those who wanted to all but shed their physical forms and become pure spirit. Qui-Gon, however, felt steadiest when anchored to life. So he’d gone to the Temple gardens.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184626284980/gffa-gffa-master-and-apprentice-by-claudia)_ ]
  * "Obi-Wan stopped himself. He opened his eyes, taking in the serene interior of one of the Temple’s meditation chambers: glassy blue spherical walls, soft cushions on the floor on which to sit or lie, gentle chimes in the background. Peaceful, soothing, and absolutely useless to Obi-Wan in his current state of mind. If he couldn’t calm his mood through meditation here, he couldn’t do it anywhere. By this time it was late at night—after the younglings’ curfew, after all official meetings, when most of the few Jedi who roamed the halls belonged to nocturnal species. His path took him along the tunnel that led through the aquatic levels of the Temple, where the Jedi and Padawans from waterworlds lived and trained, at least part-time. Rippling lines of blue light illuminated the arched, translucent ceiling, through which he could make out the forms of two younglings—a Mon Calamari and a Selkath—swimming overhead. Were they out after curfew, or did diurnal cycles run differently on the aquatic levels?” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184626284980/gffa-gffa-master-and-apprentice-by-claudia)_ ]
  * "A cluster of holoscreens appeared, each displaying a different part of the temple. There were rooms from all five spires, plus various hangars, workshops, reading rooms, and archives.” [ _[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan& Anakin Adventure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FF2SJJzD&t=NWFjZGY1NWYxNDYxNDU5MDk3MDQ1YjEzMDdhZWJkYTk2ZmZkZTZjNSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * The Jedi seem to have a ceremonial room for funeral rites, where the bodies are covered in a shroud and cremated, with a brilliant beam of light rising from the floor they’re lowered into. There are stands for mourners if there are more than one taking place, but they can also stand much closer if it’s a more intimate funeral. It also seems significant friends of Jedi are in attendance as well–when Obi-Wan’s funeral happens in the Deception storyline, Satine Kryze and Padme Amidala are both present for it. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Deception](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2r61Qo3dzOo&t=NDc5YjE1Y2Q2N2FiZDI5ZGVhOTY5ODkwNWY3ODllNGZkNGM1ZGQ5OCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]
  * As well as, when there are a significant amount of Jedi funerals at once, Chancellor Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wullf Yularen, and more are also in attendance. Yoda gives the speech for the fallen Jedi:  
“One with the Force, they are. And our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence, I ask, to remember and to move on. Live for the living Jedi, we must. Live through us, forever they will.” [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Jedi Who Knew Too Much](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnUCzrOh9_oU&t=NGJjYmE2MmNkN2Q4YTM0ZDM4OWNmZDUzN2U1NTY4ZTE0NTM0NWU2ZCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]



**JEDI TEMPLE - INFIRMARY:**

  * It’s difficult to get a sense of the size of it, but it seems to be fairly big, given the diversity of what we see of it.  
\- Obi-Wan’s transformation into Rako Hardeen is in an area with multiple cordoned off areas with doors that can be fogged over. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Deception](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F4NsFNBN&t=ZmRkMWVkMWY1NmI3YjNkZmQ0ZDE4YTM5NGIzNDNhYmVmOWMxYjE3YyxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]  
\- It’s difficult to tell if these are the same area, but in “Voices”, it seems like it’s in an area of the Temple that’s a hallway away from windows facing the outside.  
\- Anakin and Mace share a recovery room, which has a window looking out over Coruscant, indicating that it’s near the edge of the ziggurat, likely an area for less critical patients? [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Lethal Trackdown](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F9hTqUxe&t=MTMyMTM3NzUwYjc1YzM1MjA2N2YxMGMwZDFlNGMwYzc4MGZmZDA4YSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]  
\- Yoda is put in the infirmary in an area that looks to be the same area, but also has a separate area for a bacta tank, which seems to be at least possibly similar to the same area Depa was in when she was submerged in bacta. When Anakin walks into the room (and later he and Yoda walk out), we see what looks like sky through a window in the background, possibly indicating this was near the edge of the ziggurat as well? [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Voices](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F7LaIrX8&t=ZTc1ODRhMzJhOTllYWVmMjRlNTU2OTQ5MjhmZWQxYzRkYTQxYjAwMSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”][ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fq4fugsr&t=NGE0NzgyMTFiN2U5MmM2ZDc0OGExNmEyZTU1YWU5ZmY5N2M5N2FiMSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]



**JEDI TEMPLE - TRAINING ROOMS:**

  * There seem to be multiple **DOJOS AND TRAINING ARENAS** in different aesthetic styles. The ones we see are:  
\- Caleb, Tai, and Sammo + others in the background training as Initiates with Master Yoda [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FBqHwaM2&t=YzM5MGU5NDYwMTIxY2VhNDQ4NDc3MDE4ZTI5M2M1Mzg2NmY0MGNmNSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- Several Padawans are training together while Anakin fights the Maul hologram [ _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FJSGhdSi&t=MWM3YTBmNDIwMjFiNzc2Zjg0ZTg5M2FkYjhjZWRmNjZiNmZmMjAwNSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]  
\- Flashback to the training dojo from _Rebels_ where the Great Tree is just on the otherside of the window. [ _Star Wars Rebels_ , “[Shroud of Darkness](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FKoundyR&t=MWFiNjVlM2MwOWQ3YzQ5Y2EyNzhlNDRlNzJjNWE5YmY3YWQyNTcxNixYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”] This appears to be the same dojo as in the _Forces of Destiny_ episode “[Teach You, I Will](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166014375295/star-wars-forces-of-destiny-teach-you-i-will)” and in the [_Rebels_ concept art](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FPYpvI5m&t=OTEyMzA4OTBhNDI1ZjliZWQ4OTA5YWFhMThjYjVlYmIzZTc0YTJjZCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0).  
\- Yoda trains the youngling group (presumably) in one of the tower spires, on one of the enclosed balconties. [ _[Attack of the Clones](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FgpBqv2c&t=ZDAwNjNiYzhiMWZhYTllYWFjYzE5YzBkODUzZWI3YjEzYjM1ZGMzZSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- Depa trains Caleb, Tai, and Sammo in a room with similar views and window arches, but a different floor. Whether these are different rooms or nearby each other or the Jedi just go practice wherever the mood strikes them (my money is on the latter, given the sheer amount of variety we see) is unclear. [ _[Kanan: The Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FNdCyJQF&t=NmI5ZTA0OWJkMTc4NTk2MjJlOGRkYmVkZTY0NzJhYzgyOTM3NDE1OCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- Anakin and Barriss’ duel disrupts Tera Sinube leading the younglings in a class (including Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Byph, and Gungi) which is on one of the Temple roofs, one near the Great Tree. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Wrong Jedi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FM54SiiE&t=ZGRlZjc3ZTkzNjM2MTYyZGRjZjc0ZDVkZjI2OGY0MzAwN2Q3NGJlOSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]  
\- Anakin nearly brings down the pillars of one when lashing out before Yoda saves them from the ceiling collapsing on them. [ _[Choose Your Destiny: Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184039263021/i-have-a-lot-of-feelings-about-choose-your)_]  
\- Anakin is practicing with a wooden stick while Obi-Wan and Bant watch over him. [ _[Choose Your Destiny: Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F4yuHVzF&t=MDQ5ZTE4MDA0MDFjYjFjMmI2MzZjZDY4ZTcwYTcwMDcwMjFmYzE2YixYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_]
  * The Jedi use training remotes to help them at times, as well as different levels of training use different weapons, including wooden swords and training lightsabers.  
Obi-Wan flicked a wrist, and a wooden staff flew from a chest near the far wall. Anakin caught it, looking at his master in disbelief.   
“A training sword? I haven’t used one of these for years….” [ _[Choose Your Destiny: Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FayQacVG&t=MjMxOTExZmIxMTI5MjY1NDAwZDA5YzE3M2Q1ZTFlNTQ4ZjMyMmIxNCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ \+ [image](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F4yuHVzF&t=MDQ5ZTE4MDA0MDFjYjFjMmI2MzZjZDY4ZTcwYTcwMDcwMjFmYzE2YixYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]  
“Training lightsabers emit low-intensity blades that cannot cut and are not lethal. Contact with a training blade will only sting or numb an opponent; however these blades do convey an accurate sensation of holding a real lightsaber.” [[ _Star Wars: Lightsabers - A Guide To Weapons of The Force_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/177243193380/star-wars-lightsabers-a-guide-to-weapons-of-the)]
  * There are training gardens, which often have birds flying around in them. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FS7m373p&t=M2MxYjY3NWY5NTcwYjI5M2Q5M2YzYmZkMDAzMjg5NmM3MGVlYTM5ZixYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * Possibly the combat dance-like routine Katooni and the other younglings perform while Tera Sinube watches over them is either a ceremony or a class similar to the lightsaber training classes, though, they have no lightsabers here. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Gathering](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/180901653325/gffa-star-wars-the-clone-wars-the)”]
  * “Finally he reached the Padawans’ dojo. Here, younger Jedi could train and practice together, both to spend time with friends and to learn from their peers. _Able to teach one another much, Padawans are,_ Yoda had explained, _and far more able are they when their Masters watch not._ He paced the length of the hexagonal floor, centering himself as best he could before finally drawing his lightsaber from his belt. Its hum filled the silence, and his grip instinctively strengthened in response to its faint vibration. Breathing in deeply, Obi-Wan assumed battle stance and began the cadences.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184626284980/gffa-gffa-master-and-apprentice-by-claudia)_ ]
  * While not part of the Temple itself, at least one Jedi Master & Padawan pairing (Jaro Tapal and Cal Kestis) had a set-up on their Republic Cruiser to help Cal’s training, where he learned to run along walls, do double jumps, etc. It had levitating boxes that moved around, similar to Dooku’s test for the bounty hunters when Obi-Wan went undercover in _The Clone Wars_. [ _[Jedi: Fallen Order](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FS6cOuJg&t=ODYxNDhlY2JkMDUyYjQzOGY5MDM2YzI3MGZlNjgxMmJmYTk4MWQ5NixYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]



**JEDI TEMPLE - CEREMONY ROOMS:**

  * It’s unknown if Tera Sinube is teaching a class or holding some sort of ceremony in “The Gathering”’s opening, but the lack of lightsabers and the voiceover indicate that it may be a Trial and this is the special room it’s held in: “The trials are hard. Tests must be passed. But none is as important as The Gathering. It is then that a Jedi’s path will truly begin….” [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Gathering](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/180901653325/gffa-star-wars-the-clone-wars-the)”]
  * Yoda gives a eulogy for the fallen Jedi: “One with the Force, they are. And our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence, I ask, to remember and to move on.” in a medium-sized stadium room, where the bodies are covered in sheets, then lowered into the floor, brilliant lights shining up from them, presumable cremating them, as we see that’s a Jedi tradition, like Qui-Gon on Naboo in _The Phantom Menace_ or Anakin Skywalker on Endor’s moon in _Return of the Jedi_. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Jedi Who Knew Too Much](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnUCzrOh9_oU&t=NGJjYmE2MmNkN2Q4YTM0ZDM4OWNmZDUzN2U1NTY4ZTE0NTM0NWU2ZCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]
  * The same process and room appear to be used for Obi-Wan’s funeral as well. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Deception](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2r61Qo3dzOo&t=NDc5YjE1Y2Q2N2FiZDI5ZGVhOTY5ODkwNWY3ODllNGZkNGM1ZGQ5OCxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]



**JEDI TEMPLE - THE ARCHIVES:**

  * The Jedi Temple Archives were a massive repository of knowledge, to the point that Madame Nu was a little arrogant about how, if it wasn’t in the archives, it didn’t exist. But they _were_ massive and, while concept art isn’t canon, it would still make sense that [it’s a rotunda with eight “spokes” of two-story archives](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FD7qofIM&t=NTBkNmNjN2Q2MWJjMjliM2NmOWRhZTRhZjNmM2M1OGUzYmZiZmUwZSxYc2xFZTM5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666440890%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0), as the central hub and Holocron Archive fit with their appearances in _The Clone Wars_. [ _[Attack of the Clones](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/179086764094/the-jedi-temple-the-jedi-archives)_ , _The Clone Wars,[Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/202c5de5d37e94cf0a24ba4bdfda1c91/tumblr_inline_oxixr8h2B51ueftr3_1280.jpg)_]



**JEDI TEMPLE - OTHER ROOMS:**

  * The **Great Hall** is a massive foyer that’s lined with columns and statues and seems to allow access to multiple rooms across the temple. [ _[Attack of the Clones](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6c0ec92b2f3ba7a41539d7a5174d2274/tumblr_pfvxxjCSHU1w4t7wqo1_540.gif)_ , _[Revenge of the Sith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5ef94352f893aa00b66b84c5b2b29a4f/tumblr_pfvxxjCSHU1w4t7wqo3_r1_540.gif), [Revenge of the Sith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/032c7ad2fc018e4a42e586b48684126e/tumblr_pfvxxjCSHU1w4t7wqo2_r1_540.gif)_]



**OTHER JEDI TEMPLES:**

  * There’s a beautiful Jedi Temple on a moon in the Harkrova system: "It seemed to form out of the woods as they approached. The structure was wide at the base, with spokes like roots leading into a central tower like a cathedral spire. Wyl assumed it was made of painted duracrete at first, until they drew nearer and he saw that it was both tree and stone–the structure appeared to be an unbroken, gargantuan piece of petrified wood. It was an impossible creation, unlike anything built on Polyneus.” [ _[Alphabet Squadron](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188372612205/alphabet-squadron-by-alexander-freed-jedi-knew)_ ]
  * Grievous infiltrates a Jedi Temple on Ledeve, where it [has traps against invaders](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183429259743/i-am-living-for-this-jedi-temple-aesthetic-i-love) and then, once he’s in the heart of it, the Temple forces him to [confront the fears and truths he hides](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183429809626/i-didnt-expect-to-be-so-affected-by-a-grievous) within himself. [ _Age of the Republic - General Grievous_ #1]
  * The Jedi Temple on the ice world of Ilum [freezes and thaws every rotation](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182403607038/star-wars-the-clone-wars-the-gatheringthe), so if you get lost inside it, you’ll spend a very cold night there. It’s [a sacred place to the Jedi](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181054383509/star-wars-the-clone-wars-the-gathering-where), where younglings journey to it for their first kyber crystals, and the Temple is designed to have [them confront their fears within them](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188633125278/confronting-fear-is-the-destiny-of-a-jedi-luke), which is why the Jedi Order uses it as a test for younglings. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “The Gathering”]
  * It’s possible that Maz Kanata’s castle was built on the site of a Jedi compound, as she feels _something_ there and Karr Nuq Sin feels it very intensely:  
"This castle, as they call it–it’s been here for a millennium. Before that, it was broadly thought to have been a Jedi compound, with catacombs beneath. This was only a rumor, you understand. But that may be why you feel it… both coming and going.“ [ _[Force Collector](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/189274061700/holy-crap-mazs-castle-may-literally-be-built-on)_ ]




	7. Jedi and the Bigger Galaxy

**SECTION 6 - JEDI AND THE BIGGER GALAXY:**

**JEDI’S TREATMENT FROM THE GALAXY:**

  * There are often a variety of responses to Jedi in the galaxy, sometimes it's more of a misunderstanding:  
\- "Being called a coward isn’t what bothered me, Master Yoda. It was being called a great warrior.”  
"Mysterious, the Force remains to many. And misunderstood, those who use the Force often are.“ [ _[Age of the Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn #1](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/180866378405/gffa-theres-a-lot-of-small-details-that-im)_ ]
  * This often spilled over into the way the rest of the galaxy saw them:  
\- “The Core Worlders became more enamored with the fleeting distractions of fame and fashion, transitory fascinations with sophistication that left little room for messages of faith or tradition that the Jedi exemplified. The lack of representation in the galactic mindshare undoubtedly fixed their future, as dark forces were on the rise that would poison the public sentiment toward the Jedi in the decades to come.” ( _[Star Wars: Propaganda](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185342448572/ive-just-seen-the-tcw-season-7-and-im-already)_ )  
\- “Dooku had a commanding voice that demanded attention. He also had the authority inherited from his previous role, a former Jedi Master of the Order. Once again, the Jedi Order’s eschewing of the galactic spotlight allowed another to reshape the image of the Jedi, and for nearly a decade, the most famous Jedi in the galaxy was one who advocated for the dissolution of the Republic.” ( _Star Wars: Propaganda)  
\- _“Absent from this hero-making were the Jedi Knights. Citizens who witnessed the Jedi in action were understandably in awe of their abilities, but it was the clone trooper who was the public face of the war effort. The mystic Jedi remained forever inscrutable to the Republic citizenry at large. To the Separatists, they were branded as hypocrites (thanks to firsthand criticism by Count Dooku). That they could so callously brandish a clone army—“slaves bred for war,” as Separatist propaganda proclaimed—did not speak well to their character, though few among the Separatists knew that the Jedi were given no choice in the matter.” ( _Star Wars: Propaganda)_
  * But other times it's much more hostile, just for them being Jedi:  
\- “I hear there are Jedi here.”  
"Why would anyone want to see those freaks?“ [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FIONjjqu&t=OWZhYmU5NTIzZTI2YmYyMDZkZjU4NzNhMzc2NTkyOWNiN2I2YTMyNCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- "I knew this was a mistake. This pantomime. Having _you people_ here. No. You don’t get to talk to me. You don’t get to even look at me. Get off my planet. Get off it now.” [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FT5pdrvX&t=ODcxOGQ5NTJhYjUyNTdlMDhlNzE4YzM2ODgyZDgxYzg2YWE2Y2MxMCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- Dooku: "A son he hated. Do you know what he did? Yoda said Gora left me outside his castle’s walls. With no clothes. No shelter. With nothing to identify me at all. I did some research. There are spine-wolves in that forest, Sifo. If I hadn’t been found….“ [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F2Lbhi3P&t=NzJiMjQzZGY5N2Q1NzFhMDZmYzAzY2U1MGE4OTY0MWEwOTBjZDlmOCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- Within the galaxy, stories told about Force-sensitives placed a lot of emphasis on how strange and wrong they are:  
“As the child grew, aunts and uncles, cousins and playmates all stayed away, giving the family a wide berth, for they, too, sensed the strangeness within the boy. No one could quite put a finger on it–a feeling of deep disquiet, of wrongness, as if the child had been born ill-tempered, as if something foul had seeded itself in his very soul.  
“Outwardly, the boy showed no sign or physical manifestation of this bizarre character, but he he understood all too well the effect he had on others and became solitary, maudlin, and quiet.“ [ _[Star Wars: Myths& Fables](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188307587995/star-wars-myths-fables-by-george-mann-casual)_]
  * Dave Filoni, when talking about Ahsoka being targeted by a slaver when she was a child:   
\- "I had surmised that, because Jedi children were very rare and imbued with the Force that there would be people in the galaxy that would want to kidnap them and take them away.”   
\- A Jedi Padawan is kidnapped and auctioned off. These show that the galaxy is a dangerous place just for being born Force-sensitive, even before the Empire was hunting them down. [[Dave Filoni + Darth Maul](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184994406402/gffa-this-fascinates-mewhat-caught-my)]  
\- This must be at least a bigger problem because the Jedi are already keeping the list of the known Force-sensitives in the strongest vault they have, you don’t do that unless that knowledge can be (and is) used for ill purposes. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “Holocron Heist”]  
\- While not directly confirmed that Depa and her sister were targeted for being Force-Sensitive, it certainly is a common theme among Jedi, to be rescued from terrible circumstances by pirates and thugs:  
"Orphaned by space pirates as a girl, Depa Bilaba and her sister are rescued from their homeworld of Chalacta and taken to Coruscant, where they find a home in the Jedi Temple and join the Order." [[ _Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy_](https://imgur.com/8cidBoe)]  
\- Lo, a young boy on Botor was taken hostage and was to be ransomed off, specifically because they knew he was Force-Sensitive:  
"Is it a Jedi? A real Jedi?"  
"I don't know, I've never seen one before. But he's... definitely not what I expected."  
"Whoever he is, he'd better have our money... if he wants the kid."  
"....I don't know why I'm here."  
"The whole city's heard about you, kid. The boy from the slums who can move things just by looking at them. You're a Force-user. And we all know what happens to Force-users." [[ _Star Wars_ #26](https://imgur.com/lIrEtnO)]  
\- Hal'Stead stole Asajj Ventress from Dathomir when she was a child, enslaved her and and used her as a living torture device:  
"KY NAREC: (GHOST): A home on Rattatak? He made you his slave, Ventress…he used you. You never told me, did you? Not really. Never explained what he forced you to do.  
VENTRESS: He never forced me to do anything.  
KY NAREC: (GHOST) No? Never used you as a living torture device? I told you. I see things now. Like the day he dragged you in front of a Weequay who refused to pay his dues…" [[ _Dooku: Jedi Lost_](https://imgur.com/8Nkx99T)]
  * Force-sensitive children are also stolen by Palpatine for his various plots. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “Children of the Force”, _Star Wars Rebels_ , “[The Future of the Force](https://imgur.com/O4O1xxP)”]
  * Or they directly seek out Jedi for nefarious reasons:  
\- Trandoshans kidnap Jedi younglings to hunt them for sport. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “Padawan Lost”]  
\- Pirates have been shown to directly [seek out Jedi stuff just because it’s Jedi](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181684569335/this-isnt-a-new-thing-weve-seen-how-the-rest-of).  
\- It sounds like there’s a market specifically for Jedi slaves. [[Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184994406402/gffa-this-fascinates-mewhat-caught-my), _The Clone Wars_ , “Escape from Kadavo”]
  * Jedi often don’t fire back on things others say to them, because they believe their actions will illustrate them better than any words will. [ _[Kanan the Last Padawan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F7FkmvNL&t=NTJiYmE2MDE4NDU2ODUwMzU0ZTlhMDI5ZWMwMjFmZGRjZWViZDQzMyxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ][ _[Master and Apprentice](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188264398901/master-apprentice-by-claudia-gray-i-have-come)_ ]



**JEDI AND POLITICS:**

  * The Jedi were [under the jurisdiction of the Senate](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/167595051350/gffa-ive-been-thinking-about-this-i-was). Which makes sense, when understanding how the Republic had to reestablish itself after the last great Jedi/Sith war and the Jedi were thus granted the authority to go help people in the newly established Republic, without it, there wouldn’t have been any way for them to act without vigilantism. Which would have been just as true in the late Republic/during _the Clone Wars_ , that without being part of the government and having oversight, they would have been vigilantes or had to have charged for their services and would not have had the weight to make any kind of dispute settlement stick for more than a month or two:  
“That is not to say that there weren’t isolated conflicts in this new era. With any society, there are failures of diplomacy and communication that can be resolved only with cannon and carnage. These were blessedly few, and many were quelled in their earliest stages by the earnest pursuit of peace by the Jedi Order. Jedi negotiators settled disputes before they inflamed war. The Jedi Code itself evolved to include provisions that would keep the Jedi Knights apart from such conflicts. The Jedi were keepers of the peace, not soldiers. As such, Jedi were rarely viewed as warriors, and their faces did not adorn messages of propaganda.“ [ _[Star Wars Propaganda](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182038405051/star-wars-propaganda-a-history-of-persuasive-art)_ ]
  * This is why it’s incredibly significant that the thing that allows Qui-Gon to save the day and free the slaves on Pijal is _specifically_ that he’s part of the Republic and has the weight of it behind him:  
“Rael laughed. The sound was strange in his throat. ‘Arrest her? For what? She’s got absolute power now. Doesn’t matter what she does—it’s the law.’  
“Qui-Gon shook his head. ‘The queen has absolute power _in the Pijal system_. However, she has no power that protects her from the crime of attacking a designated representative of the Republic.’ With that, he nodded at Obi-Wan.  
“Obi-Wan didn’t seem as confident. ‘Surely killing several thousand Czerka people counts as a pan-galactic offense.’  
“’It does,’ Qui-Gon said, ‘but Czerka sometimes “takes initiative” and pursues those who’ve committed crimes against the corporation. They claim to handle such matters without help from the courts—but sometimes, they wreak a bloody vengeance. I have no doubt they would here. Czerka must not be the authority to step in. It must be the Republic.’” [ _Master and Apprentice_ ]  
The Jedi do not have the power to make this decision stick otherwise, no matter how many glowing plasma chainsaws they wave at it. Only the Republic has the weight and reach to override Pijal’s Queen _and_ Czerka.
  * This allying themselves with the Republic and the Senate makes sense in light of being granted authority and trust (because of their weirdo mind powers) but it isn’t so uncomplicated as that, because it also means the Jedi were literally drafted into the war, they couldn’t be an army themselves, but they weren’t precisely being asked to, they were being asked to lead an army that already existed but didn’t have a command structure, and often had very little real or reasonable choice about what was happening (in _Attack of the Clones_ OR in _The Clone Wars_ ):  
“A lot of people say, ‘What good is a lightsaber against a tank?’ The Jedi weren’t meant to fight wars. That’s the big issue in the prequels. They got drafted into service, which is exactly what Palpatine wanted.” (George Lucas, [_The Phantom Menace: An Oral History_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185298698390/ive-just-seen-the-tcw-season-7-and-im-already))  
“In the blink of an eye, it seemed, the galaxy was embroiled in a full-scale galactic war. The Separatist Alliance congealed into the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a coalition of loosely aligned worlds united for war. It pooled its resources to purchase huge quantities of battle droids, creating a ready-to-deploy army. The Republic mobilized its newly activated clone forces and hurriedly brevetted the Knights of the Jedi Order into military commanders.“ [[ _Attack of the Clones_ \+ _Star Wars Propaganda_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166341341840/iokheaira-gffa-star-wars-propaganda-by)]  
“That they could so callously brandish a clone army–’slaves bred for war,’ as Separatist propaganda proclaimed–did not speak well to their character, though few among the Separatists knew that the Jedi were given no choice in the matter.” [ _[Star Wars Propaganda](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166341341840/iokheaira-gffa-star-wars-propaganda-by)_ ]
  * [The Jedi often did try to advise and change things](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/185342448572/ive-just-seen-the-tcw-season-7-and-im-already), but were just as often shunted aside.  
\- Obi-Wan tries for diplomacy between the Talz and the Pantorans, but is told it’s an internal Pantoran matter and basically shut up. ( _The Clone Wars_ , “Trespass”)  
\- Mace tries to urge further testing on the Zillo beast and to set it on an uninhabited world, but Palpatine overrules him on Malastare. Later, on Coruscant, Mace tries again to say bringing it here was a mistake, but Palpatine ignores him:  
"I raised the issue with the Chancellor during the battle of Malastare... without sucess." ( _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Zillo Beast](https://imgur.com/3BTuCwR)”)  
\- Mace says they don’t want to send Anakin to Tatooine to make a treaty with the Hutts, but Palpatine barrels ahead anyway. (Star Wars: _The Clone Wars_ movie)  
\- Mace doesn’t want Palpatine to interfere with Anakin and objects, despite that he has no proof or reason to suspect Palpatine at this moment, but Palpatine pulls rank and shuts him down:   
"Thank you, Chancellor, but I am sure Obi-Wan has it well in hand.”  
“Why, young Skywalker is a Jedi, is he not? The Jedi are under the Senate’s jurisdiction. And as I am the Chancellor of the Senate….“ ( _[Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fi7XJyAw&t=M2Q1OGMyMjRiMTlhZTE5YTU0ODIzYzViMzAxNTQxNzA5YTllN2Q0ZCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_)  
\- In _Dooku: Jedi Lost_ , Dooku petitions the Senate on behalf of Serenno while still a Jedi and is basically told to fuck off and don’t use your weirdo mind powers on us:  
“With all due respect, our honorable friend oversteps the mark. The Jedi Council claims to be a servant of the Republic, and yet here they are attempting to _influence_ senatorial policy. Master Dooku has no business petitioning the Senate on such matters.”  
\- Mace tries to get Boba's sentence reduced, but it's ignored:  
"A recommendation from General Windu suggested leniency and rehabilitation as opposed to corporal punishment, a request that ultimately fell on deaf ears in the Judiciary, who cited zero tolerance to attacks against military assets in this time of war.” [[ _Scum and Villainy_](https://imgur.com/VI9ykW8)]
  * [The political situation in ](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183611558862/this-is-going-to-be-a-long-post-but-bear-with-me)_[Queen’s Shadow](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183611558862/this-is-going-to-be-a-long-post-but-bear-with-me)_ is useful for showing that the Jedi–who are in a similar situation to Padme when she starts out as a Senator, only with even less time to devote to being politicians–were working with constraints politics-wise. It’s a reflection of the above examples of the Jedi do try to make things better, but it’s not as easy as it initially sounds.
  * Padme’s career in the Senate (her full-time job, mind) is hamstrung for _years_ because she went around them in _The Phantom Menace_ and it impeded her ability to get anything meaningful done.  
“I was viewed as something of a wild card,” she admitted. “Everyone in the Senate knows that I called for the replacement of Chancellor Valorum, and because my own senator replaced him, it looks like a setup. I had to distance myself from Chancellor Palpatine to prove my own autonomy, even though he has several projects that are important to me on a personal level.” ( _Queen’s Shadow_ )
  * The Senate doesn’t really trust being exactly what you say you are, to its Senators and likely to Jedi as well.  
“I don’t know why anyone ever thinks they can’t trust you,” Sabé said. “You’re so honest it hurts.”  
“Honestly, I think that’s why they don’t trust me,” Padmé said. “They keep waiting for me to turn.” ( _Queen’s Shadow_ )
  * Whether or not to leave Coruscant does not have a simple, easy answer. Whether to dig deeper into the system of government or eschew it does not have a simple, easy answer. ( _[Age of the Republic: Qui-Gon Jinn](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/180834894210/theres-a-lot-of-small-details-that-im-going-to) #1_)
  * [Leeroy Jenkins’ing your way through the galaxy does not work, because](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184693673440/master-and-apprentice-by-claudia-gray-i-said-to):   
“Of course Qui-Gon knew that the Hutts had been capturing and seizing these shipments, selling the foodstuffs to struggling independent planets of the Outer Rim. And Thurible knew that Qui-Gon knew. But as long as Qui-Gon could make the Hutts stop—at least for now—there was no point in a direct challenge. It would only lead to bloodshed, at the end of which the Republic would remain triumphant and strong. The Hutts would scramble and scurry through months of infighting, at the end of which a new set of crime lords would emerge to behave in exactly the same way. “ ( _Master and Apprentice_ )
  * Not Playing is not a viable answer, either:   
“Anti-Jedi sentiment was more a product of their cultural absence rather than a refutation of anything substantive.”  
It’s the galaxy’s shittiest game of WHICH WOULD YOU RATHER? ever. ( _[Star Wars Propaganda](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/183193432222/gffa-all-of-this-is-fascinating-i-love-the)_ )
  * My best answer to this thorny situation:   
“When I look at how the Old Republic’s problems carried over [not just to the Empire, but to the New Republic as well](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/181982172300/one-of-the-things-that-i-really-enjoy-about-the) (the Bloodline and Aftermath novels show just how much the government was failing to solve a lot of the same old problems, this is also touched on in _Star Wars Propaganda_ and in the comics like _Poe Dameron_ , where the New Republic faces a lot of the same problems), it paints the picture [that this isn’t just about any one small group of people](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188197971460/spark-of-the-resistance-by-justina-ireland), no matter how much power/influence they do or do not have.”  
“You absolutely need a system of government and to support the healthy roles of that government, but [without public sentiment being willing to stand up for those things](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/184345582166/12-hey-gffa-question-for-you-i-havent-read), it _cannot_ change things, no matter what any small group of people does.“
  * The Jedi had to be aware of the diplomatic power they were entrusted with:  
\- “Yes, seeking to know the future can be a form of control, which can lead to the dark side,” Qui-Gon said in his deep, resonant voice. From his tone, Obi-Wan knew his Master had heard all this from Yoda many times before. “And learning the forms of lightsaber combat is a way of preparing for violence. Violence, too, can lead to the dark side. We are entrusted with great diplomatic power, which means we exert influence over entire systems—” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FmfK7HHh&t=MjEzOTMzYTlkMGNlZTQwM2YzNDliZmQwYTE0MjZmOTE1YjY0MDhlNixpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- “As Jedi, we possess power that average beings do not, and never will. Holding power over other beings will always require us to be vigilant against the darkness within us. Our ability to sometimes glimpse potential futures is no more or less dangerous than any of our other talents.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FmfK7HHh&t=MjEzOTMzYTlkMGNlZTQwM2YzNDliZmQwYTE0MjZmOTE1YjY0MDhlNixpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * The Jedi Council actively sought Qui-Gon for his differing perspectives:  
Qui-Gon took a moment to collect himself. Without any warning, one of the turning points of his life had arrived. Everything he said and did in the next days would be of great consequence. “You’ve argued with my methods often as not, or perhaps you’d say I’ve argued with yours.”  
“Truth, this is,” Yoda said.  
Depa Billaba gave Yoda a look Qui-Gon couldn’t interpret. “It’s also true that the Jedi Council needs more perspectives.”  
_Is the Council actually making sense?_ Qui-Gon hoped none of them had picked up on that thought.  
Mace nodded. “Yes, Qui-Gon, we’ve disagreed often. Butted heads, even. But you’ve always acted with respect for the Council’s authority, without compromising your inner convictions. This shows a great gift for—”  
“Diplomacy?” Qui-Gon asked.  
Mace replied, “I was going to say _balance_.” [ _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fscy01oL&t=MjFkNTQyYWQwN2Q4MDAxZmQxMTA3ZWNjZTBhZmUwOTJmNDRkMzk4OCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * There is an incredibly clear pattern in _Star Wars Propaganda_ about how the Jedi were not drawn into the moral decay of the Republic (which gets a very thorough raking over the coals in that book) but instead their position was much more complicated and they were trying to work within the system to help better it, which was hamstrung by others shaping their image for them, instead of it being based on who the Jedi actually were or what they actually said. That every bit of language in the book shows that this was an inaccurate depiction of the truth:  
\- “The lack of representation in the galactic mindshare undoubtedly fixed their future, as dark forces were on the rise that would poison the public sentiment toward the Jedi in the decades to come.”  
\- “Once again, the Jedi Order’s eschewing of the galactic spotlight allowed another to reshape the image of the Jedi, and for nearly a decade, the most famous Jedi in the galaxy was one who advocated for the dissolution of the Republic.”  
\- “At the start of _the Clone Wars_ , the Jedi were largely kept out of Republic propaganda, with the clone troopers becoming the face of patriotism during the conflict. This was the preference of the Order, which eschewed imagery of heroism or the romanticization of warfare. For the Separatists, however, the use of Jedi in propaganda was not so forbidden.“ [ _[Star Wars Propaganda](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/166688821200/star-wars-propaganda-by-pablo-hidalgo-deliver-us)_ ]



**JEDI OUTREACH:**

  * Serenno hosts a Celebration for Outer Rim planets to demonstrate what they could bring to the Republic, which was a festival and expo. The Jedi decided to send several young ones there as a way to understand the galaxy they would serve, seeing it with their own eyes. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F8yGHUba&t=ZDk0NjA1MTY0NjQ4MWRmMGQ2MDc0MDliZTIyNGMwMDczMDhmZGUwOCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * One of the things they did at this festival was a lightsaber demonstration. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FbFZ9AcS&t=MzQ2OTQ4OTExNjkxZTQ3ZWZiYmU3YjYwYWJkMTFjZjEwOTVkZjM3MCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * They demonstrate basic lightsaber stances on Serenno as part of the Festival, while Jenza repeats the little she knows about the Jedi that she learned from a HoloNet documentary about them–that their lightsabers help them meditate and they’re purely ceremonial here in this demonstration. [ _[Dooku: Jedi Lost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FIPVTAcA&t=NDkxY2E2Mzg5YTQyYjhmMTA4YzEwNTVkYjQzZGRmMmY1MTA0NzRmNCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]
  * When Mathas is suffering from a plague, the Jedi set up an Outreach Temple and program for the people there. This is also evidence why the Jedi couldn’t just oh-so-easily get more political and have avoided their fate, because they were already doing these things. [ _[Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/182636467825/ive-been-thinking-about-a-couple-of-your-posts)_ ]
  * During Obi-Wan’s funeral in the Jedi Temple, both Satine Kryze and Padme Amidala are in attendance, showing that the Jedi included people who were good friends to Obi-Wan and would want to say goodbye. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Deception](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2r61Qo3dzOo&t=MjFkZjAzMDY2ZjE3YzZlMjQ3YzVmZjNkMGZiNGQ3YTNlYjUxNDc5MyxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]
  * While some parts of the Jedi Temple are understandably private, they did have publicly accessible areas as well:   
\- “Padmé turned to look at the Jedi Temple, her hand drifting to her necklace without her mind’s direction. It was a large building that was visible from her apartment. Many of the new senators she’d met had gone to see it as soon as they could after they arrived on the planet. There were parts that were private, of course, but there were also parts of the temple that the Jedi permitted visitors to see.” [ _Queen’s Shadow_ ]  
\- “In the months before she and Galen had departed for Vallt, [Lyra Erso] would often sky-cab to the Jedi Temple grounds and exercise there, basking in the energy of that elegant site, surrounded by a nexus of the Force.“ [Catalyst]
  * Even Jedi funerals (which would logically be a sacred and potentially private rite) were shared with the public.   
\- In The Phantom Menace, they hold the ceremony on Naboo and Queen Amidala and others from Naboo are there. [ _[The Phantom Menace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZ9wyAXH9n3w&t=Y2Q3NjljMTQzYTgyMzRjYmExOWM2YTcwZjMwNWExZjcwMDIwYTM1YyxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ ]  
\- Both Satine Kryze and Padme Amidala (given that they were Obi-Wan’s friends) are in attendance. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[Deception](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2r61Qo3dzOo&t=MjFkZjAzMDY2ZjE3YzZlMjQ3YzVmZjNkMGZiNGQ3YTNlYjUxNDc5MyxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]  
\- When there are multiple Jedi funerals, an even bigger array of people attended–Chancellor Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wullf Yularen, and more. [ _The Clone Wars_ , “[The Jedi Who Knew Too Much](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnUCzrOh9_oU&t=Nzk3OWJmZDM3N2FkNDVkNzlmNDllY2ViZjg3OWIwOTk1NjdjYjUxZCxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)”]
  * “When I was your age, there were around 10,000 Jedi Knights defending the galaxy. Now, we are few. But in those days, we had small outposts, temples spread throughout the stars.” [–Kanan Jarrus, _Star Wars Rebels_ , “Path of the Jedi”]



**JEDI AND OTHER FORCE-USERS:**

  * There are many other non-Jedi and non-Sith Force-users in the galaxy that the Jedi co-exist with. They did not believe the Force belonged to them or that they were the only light-side users: The Lasats have Force traditions, the Phirmists, the Guardians of the Whills, Maz Kanata, the people of Lew’el, and many more. ([ _Rogue One_ visual guide + word of god commentary](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/172210211465/star-wars-rebels-legends-of-the-lasat-pablo))
  * The Bardottans are described by Yoda as very light-side sounding, showing they easily acknowledge other Force-users in the galaxy that are unlike them but are perfectly fine: "A strong connection to the Force the Dagoyan Masters have. Yet unlike the Jedi or the Sith they are. Warriors they are not. Intuition, knowledge, the harmony of the universe is what they sense. Passively they connect with the Force.“ [[ _The Clone Wars_ , “The Disappeared”](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188930797805/gffa-gffa-star-wars-rebels-legends-of-the)]
  * The Jedi are also aware that the Nightsisters exist, yet have made no move to eradicate them as a dark side-using group, even going to them for help at times. [[ _The Clone Wars_ , “Witches of the Mist“](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/188794552347/star-wars-creepiest-scenes-7)]
  * [“The Force has existed as a recorded concept in the galaxy for well over 25,000 years](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FTjeaz&t=ZjEwZDYyMGViMWZjZGVlODM5MDE0YzMyYTNkYTFlNjg2MGUyZDRhMSw3U0ZNMWhoZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172210211465%2Fstar-wars-rebels-legends-of-the-lasat-pablo&m=0). The Jedi Order was its most well-known practitioner, but there are other schools of study and worship that have evolved in parallel on scattered planets.” ([ _Rogue One_ guide](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/172210211465/star-wars-rebels-legends-of-the-lasat-pablo))
  * [“Chirrut is from a near-extinct order, the Guardians of the Whills](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FUvhjZ&t=MGY5NDAwNDBkNWFkMTQyODg5NGY0NThlODlhMTM0YmI5ODNmYjIxYiw3U0ZNMWhoZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172210211465%2Fstar-wars-rebels-legends-of-the-lasat-pablo&m=0), which is devoted to protecting the Temple of the Kyber in the Holy City of Jedha. An ancient order, its origins are lost to time and inextricably woven into the legends of the Jedi Knights. Some believers insist the Jedi drew inspiration from the followers of Jedha, while histories surmise it is likely the opposite. Whatever the truth, it is all a matter of deepest faith to Chirrut.“ ([ _Rogue One_ guide](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/172210211465/star-wars-rebels-legends-of-the-lasat-pablo))
  * Jocasta Nu uses the mantra, “I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.” in _[Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/176814382603/darth-vader-7-10-written-by-charles-soule-art)_ , which may have been influence from the Guardians of the Whills or maybe the Guardians of the Whills picked it up from the Jedi (most likely the former), but it shows they were friendly enough that mantras were shared between them.
  * This is further emphasized in Yoda’s first interactions with the clones, where he teaches that the Force resides in all living things and [_anyone_ can use it](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/175113990152/i-love-that-this-is-our-introduction-to-the-jedi).
  * “’Didn’t you review the planetary report?’ That was unlike Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon thought. ‘Those are the soulcraft. Ships that go back to the first settlers of this planet thousands of years ago. At some point, apparently, the local form of Force worship began urging pilgrims to travel into space periodically to experience the darkness and zero-gravity for themselves—so as to make them truly grateful for the beautiful planet they had. For some reason, circles and spheres tend to be sacred shapes on Pijal.’“ ( _[Master and Apprentice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2FHRReYe1&t=NDkwMzQzZjhjYzc0N2E3YmRhMDlhOTZmODhiZDY1OTc2ZmFmMTU3MSxpOEtucVdIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666623675%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)_ )




	8. Everything Else (Real World Analysis + Other Notes)

**SECTION 7 - EVERYTHING ELSE:** ****

**JEDI AND REAL WORLD ANALYSIS:**

  * “Self-control is at the core of the Jedi lifestyle. Psychologists have proposed that religious-inspired practices can benefit mental and physical health by helping people exercise self-control. Studies reveal that self-control promotes adaptive psychological functioning because it helps people regulate their emotions and behavior.” ( _[Faith and the Force](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/172424718410/gffa-theres-often-this-idea-that-religion-is)_ by Dr. Clay Routledge, Ph.D.)
  * “Jedi or not, mindfulness has many physical and psychological benefits. In fact, regular mindfulness practice can reduce anxiety and depression, reduce symptoms of PTSD, improve mood, improve brain functioning, and potentially prolong life.” ([ _So You Want to Be a Jedi? Learning the Ways of the Force through Acceptance and Commitment Therapy_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/173303006205/this-is-a-really-fascinating-piece-about-the-jedi) by Jenna Busch and Dr. Janina Scarlet, Ph.D.)
  * “Acceptance and commitment therapy (ACT) is a type of therapy that uses similar skills to those that the Jedi teach. The primary idea behind ACT is that mental disorders stem from psychological inflexibility, such as thinking only in absolute terms (as the Sith do)—“If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy.” To help people who struggle with psychological inflexibility, ACT focuses on the following six skills to increase psychological flexibility: Mindfulness, Acceptance, Self-as-context, Defusion, Values, and Commitment to actions. ([ _So You Want to Be a Jedi? Learning the Ways of the Force through Acceptance and Commitment Therapy_](https://gffa.tumblr.com/post/173303006205/this-is-a-really-fascinating-piece-about-the-jedi) by Jenna Busch and Dr. Janina Scarlet, Ph.D.)



**OTHER NOTES:**

  * While the _Jedi Apprentice_ books are still firmly not canon (including all that comes with them, like the aging out aspect) some elements have been brought back to canon in new forms. This includes that Bant Eerin is once again one of Obi-Wan’s old friends from childhood. (Though, she is the only one mentioned.) [ _[Choose Your Destiny: Obi-Wan& Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Ff21pDek&t=NTZmMTY2MWQ5ZGJmMDQxZWU3YWE3MmVhYzI0MDVjMDI2MjM3ZmUxNCxPT1l4RWprdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666781120%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0) \+ _[image](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2F4yuHVzF&t=ZDMzNmQwOTk1OTlhZmQ3ZTY1M2RhNTQ2MDc1YjgyNTVmNzA3NWM4NixPT1l4RWprdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AS02wfzxvk5gyNuwpCcGF1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgffa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189666781120%2Fso-what-do-the-jedi-say-and-do-in-the-actual&m=0)]




End file.
